Nico burns the past
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: Nico has had enough hatred and Hestia hears his cry! He fakes his own death as She takes Nico along with his sister Hazel he had brought back from the dead and they travel to forks, where they begin a new life as a family. but, that doesn't last when Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth hot on his trail who realize what Nico has done.
1. 1 Hades Cabin burns

Twilight/Percy Jackson.

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace.

Percy jackson

Pairings I'm not sure yet

summery: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disapeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you injoy.

* * *

Chapter one.

He held in his hand a torch. A torch that will burn down the Hades cabin once and for all. Just like everyone has wanted, the son of death out of their lives. in his left hand was a charm that Hestia has given him and Hazel. The charm was to hide their scent from the monsters and satyrs. It was so they could live in peace without getting attacked. I had my bag and everything I needed I took one last look out the window. then looked towards the ground and focused my attention on the stone. the stone wobbled as it picked its self off the ground and shot towards his window, breaking it. His door bolt shut. he turned towards the shadows and threw the torch setting the cabin to a blaze.

Farewell camp Half-blood. he thought. as he appeared on the outskers of the camp. where two figures waited for him. "Hello Nico we have just been talking about where to go?" the kind Goddess informed Nico.

"I don't mind as long as it is somewhere else that doesn't treat us like outsiders." Nico replied not liking the tough of staying in that wretched camp.

"Well be a family with no crazy quests or people judging us because of our parents?" Hazel agreed as she stared at the burning fire in the distance in the night sky.

"But are you sure you want to come with us Lady Hestia?" Nico asked not sure why the Goddess of hearth wanted to help them. As she felt as if it was her job now.

"Of course young Nico, I have seen the future and it seems my destiny now belongs with you two as an adopted mother." the now elderly Hestia responded with a warm smile she walked down to the car that will take all three of them to, their new home.

back in camp half-blood.

Percy was sound asleep with Annabeth next to him. When Grover burst in like a 'father catching his daughter in bed with a guy' startling them both awake. Both Percy and Annabeth where not in the decent mode as they yelled at him "Grover have you not heard the word knock?" Percy asked as he held a blanket. "Percy we have time for this it's Nico!" Grover shouted.

"Look Grover if this about his temper tantrums, of how unfair camp is to him? Then don't bother alright?" Percy asked quietly as he and Annabeth got back into bed. and pulled the covers over them.

"But Percy!" Grover tried again.

"Good night Grover and don't forget to shut the door." Percy asked.

Grover who was seeing that he wasn't going to get much any where with Percy. Just nodded and closed the door quietly just said "I just hope you don't regret it in the morning man."

"Trust me Grover I won't." Percy said falling back asleep as did Annabeth.

it was in the morning that his door was thrown open by Clarisse having both of them falling to the ground. She forcefully grabbed the sea boy out the cabin. "Clarisse what ever this is about, I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Percy pleaded not wanting to show the world his junk but Clarisse could have cared less.

"Why don't you shut it you worthless piece of shit." she glared with murderous intent.

Percy gulped at the stare. "Great all that hard work at becoming friends is now flushed down the drains."

"You better believe it is, your lucky I'm not pulling out your scales one at a time you cad sucking basterd!" Clarisse raged "But seeing you'll be facing Hades wrath for not saving his cabin I'll have a front row seat to your demise." Clarisse Stated with glee.

Annabeth had joined them as she heard this. "What do you mean burned surely the camps hatred to him wasn't that bad?" Annabeth said not believing Clarisse.

"Where is Nico? If his cabin was destroyed surely he would have come to me for help?" Percy asked not really knowing the next words out of her mouth would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Its kind hard to ask for help when your dead." Clarisse smirked as Percy's world closed in as Annabeth stopped walking "Dead?" they both whispered.

"Yes when the fires finally died down this morning we found his burnt body plastered against the wall, along with his clothes it seems some type of explosion went off and he didn't have any chance to get out a live." Clarisse said as the remains of the cabin was coming into view.

"Fire?" Percy asked as the tears were flowing down his cheek. Annabeth may have not taken well to Nico but, she still considered him her friend. she was trembling as a body wrapped in a Hades shroud was brought past them.

"Perc the fire I tried to warn you about last night, you would have heard about it was caused by some one we don't know who but, there would have been nothing you could have done to save him? The blast from the explosion killed him instantly." Grover said laying a hand on the naked boy as he cried. 'Percy felt incompetent he couldn't even keep his promise to his dying sister and now Nico the kid who has had the worst brunt of hatred, why couldn't I have been like a brother to him like I thought I was.' "This is not fair do the fates love torching people who has had a bad life.

It was three hours later that everyone was gathered around an altar, they were dressed in their respective parents robes they all bowed their heads as Nico's body was lead to the lifted upon it. Chiron stood next to it. "I Chiron place two drachma so you can pass the river of pain by Charon. I want to say you were an excellent soldier as a wonderful ally and may who ever done you wrong be brought to justice." Chiron finished and set to shroud a fire. that burned brightly into the heavens, Percy couldn't stop his thoughts from leaving, He vowed who ever killed Nico was going to severely pay. he held the gold figuring that Bianca had given him since it was the only one he did not have. He clinched it! He left the alter without getting anyones attention. He made it back to his Cabin to find Rachel already their.

"Why aren't you at the funeral?" Percy asked.

"I don't need to be at a fake funeral that Nico set up himself." Rachel reasponded

"Wait Nico's not dead!" Percy shouted luckily no one was around.

"Of course sea brain why else do you think I am in this cabin?" Rachel responded.

"Why would he do that?" Percy asked as he could wrap his head around what Nico thinks he was doing.

"Nico has run away from camp that he no long thinks of as home. His scent is masked making him untraceable but, that's not my main concern. Percy the next prophecy we can't accomplish without Nico?"

* * *

**theirs the first chapter please review**


	2. 2 Hestia Welcome to Forks

Twilight/Percy Jackson.

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

I've decided on these two for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people discribe them and Seth's not judgemental.

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summery: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disapeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you injoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to forks.**

Nico looked out the window, it would be a three day road trip to the place Hestia has said will be our new home. but with a god driving it would be an hour half, Hazel had opted to sit up front to get to know the friendly goddess.

"So what kind of place have you pick out for us to live?" Hazel asked, she was somewhat nervous, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to worry about her curse anymore. Who knew Hestia had a way to wash away the curse. Hestia said that any child that is under her protection shouldn't have nasty curses that control their lives. So she removed the curse. "It's not for me to decide where for the Fates has already decided for us, I also have to let you know you will not be the only demigods to come under my care." Hestia said calmly with warmth,

"As long as they won't have a problem with children of hell I'm alright with it." Nico responded closing his eyes and fell asleep.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to have Children of that I could call as my own, but being a pledged Virgin for life. But now the fates has given me permission to take Nico and his guest in, plus three others in as my children and to raise them." Hestia said with absolute happiness. Hazel felt happy for the goddess of heart and family. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't have a family of their own, but it seems as thought it would grow soon. they talked awhile as they turned into a school called the wilderness school. Hazel just lifted a brow in confusion.

"I'll be right back!" she responded walking into the school smiling. Oh Hera's so going to be pissed but, nows it time for Hearth to be recognised as a symbol of true power. She thought.

Back in the school. is where Leo and Jason stood.

Jason couldn't figure out why he was here and how his memories were taken from him. Standing in front of him was a kid knows as Leo apparently his best friend, it wasn't as if the thought of him being a best friend wasn't welcome it would have been appreciated if he didn't have to have fake memories of him being so. "Look Leo don't sweat it what ever it is I'm sure it will be fine." Jason tried to comfort but, only making the situation worse

"I'm not sure Jason, having some random person who is calling me her new son just doesn't fit my perception of fine." Leo stressed. Pulling his hair some."

"Jason was not one for comfort but, placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look the person who is coming for you is also coming for me, see!" Jason pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Leo. Leo took the paper and opened it!

"Jason you and your brother Leo?" "Brother?" Leo questioned looking at Jason. Jason just shrugged like hell could he understand the note. heck he was still having problems understanding his mind, 'Damned amnesia!'

"Your mother will be picking you both up in the front desk have everything you have packed."

"Front Desk."

"Our mother but my mothers dead?" Leo said not liking this joke.

"Look who ever it is I'm sure they have a good reason for it." Jason said looking Leo in the eyes.

"Well said son of Jupiter, and son of Hephaestus." A warm soothing voice said from behind them.

they were startled. They turned around to see a motherly like woman with beautiful mousey brown curled hair. She had golden flame eyes, and gentil eyes.

Leo stepped forward and asked "If I may ask who are you?" he asked with interest seeing as if he's seen her before, but in the back of his mind he was wondering why she called him son of Hephaestus?

"Well I have come to take you out of Hera's twisted game of what she thinks what it means to be family. Both you and Jason has suffered at her hands, Jason's for losing contact with his sister and losing his memory, and for attempting to kill you Leo by putting you into my fire pits to play in fire, allowed you to play with knives, and finally had you attempt to poke a rattle snake." Hestia reveled showing that their will be no secrets to hide from them. If she was going to take them in she had to revel Hera secrets, to have them trust her.

Jason looked alarmed 'he had a sister.' who some person named Hera took his memories.

"Uh I don't know who this Hera is but, I had a babysitter named Tia Calida who did those things to me." Leo reveled.

Jason was even more alarmed at hearing that! Leo had a psychopath of a babysitter who did all those those things to a child, but he was still alive. Jason turned to Hestia and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm known as Hestia Greek Goddess of the hearth and your people would know me as Vesta the Roman Goddess of the heart and protector of the Hearth. I am hear to take you in as my children the Gods and Goddess's may have an oath to never see their children but, you are technically not my children which makes you a loop-hole in the oath. The choice is ultimately yours to come with me or you can stay here and to continue to being manipulated by my younger sister Hera or as you know her Juno?" Hestia asked giving the option souly up to them Leo thought she was crazy saying she was a Goddess but, he remembered seeing her in the fire he was rolling in her kind gentil eyes were comforting then as it was now. "I will go with seeing as though I have no where else to go." He said accepting his offer.

Jason only agreed to find his sister, "But what if Jupiter finds out?" he asked making Leo frown "Man why are you talking about the planet?"

Hestia just chuckled "Oh silly Leo some of the gods were named after the planets, and also Gods and Goddess can take any forms they want they, can be disguised as people from your past, or new people."

Leo just laughed at the randomness, "I would also like to point out your not the only ones I have picked up?" Hestia informed as she grabbed the luggage and hailed it out to the car.

"Um Lady Vesta are you sure my father won't mind?" Jason paused as he felt his memory coming back to him,

"When anyone comes under my protections any ailments or curses are lifted your memory has returned yes or no?"She asked.

"Yes, I can feel my memories come back thank you, it was such a pain not remembering anything!" Jason replied.

"I also don't mind picking up your luggage it's what mothers do, and besides Zeus has no authority over my domain, So let him rage and if he does anything top harm it I will show him just how much damage Hearth can do." She threatened giving of a threatening aura.

"Yeah thats great!" Jason just smiled awkwardly.

"So who else is with you?" Leo asked.

"I have Nico Di' Angelo and Hazel Levesque who knows your great, great grand father Sammy Valdez."

Jason knew he has heard of the name Nico Di Angelo. "Isn't Nico Di' Angelo the son of Pluto who is his Ambassador.

Hestia just smiled wrong he is the son of Hades he was just scouting a head to see if camp Jupiter was safe for his sister who is the Daughter of Pluto."

Leo eyes bulged. "You mean theirs a son of Hades that's coming with us?" Leo asked.

Hestia frowned "Yes he is and while I don't expect you to fully get a long just try and attempt to okay?" She asked with kindness.

Leo just nodded and just hoped that he wouldn't be evil,

They walked up to a warm fire looking suburban that had a family feel to it "Now keep in mind that I have one more person to pick up," Hestia kindly stated. as she put the suit cases into the back. they slowly slid in the car with Jason in the middle and Leo on the other side. Somehow not waking up Nico.

"Hello my names Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto." An african girl with both golden brown hair and golden eyes, spoke offering her hand. Leo was the first to take her hand and said Leo Valdez at your service giving his smile.

Hazels eyes widened as she say Leo "Sammy?" she asked.

Leo just scratched his chin "From what Hestia has said he was my ancestor,"Leo responded.

"Wow you look just like him?" she smiled feeling a little homesick.

"Wait you've seen him?" Leo asked?

you could tell the two were getting along just great. it was Jason who was looking at the sleeping Nico Nico he really couldn't be mad at him for lieing, as to see he was just looking out for his sister. Hell if he had a sister like her he would also have done what Nico has done. He also had the good idea of sleeping, now he wished that he took the door side. He sighed. he leaned his head backwards to feel the softness of a pillow. "Their this wouldn't be a too bad of a idea. as he closed his eyes.

it was about another hour before Hestia pulled over near a bench where a weasel was curled up she got up out of the car and picked up the little creature who was protesting some. "It's alright Frank I know who you are. with a snap of her fingers the van expanded giving her another seat. "Look Frank your life shouldn't have to be dependent on a piece of wood that was taken out of my hearth you deserve to be able to live how ever long you deserve she said placing the weasel down who shifted into a large stalky frame of an Asian - Canadian boy who had a some what koala face, Hello Frank I am Vesta or Hestia Goddess of heart and family and I would like for you to change directory and come with me, and become my adoptive child. The choice is souly up to you?" Hestia asked with a persuading look.

Frank wasn't sure what to say yeah he would like that, but he wasn't sure if he should accept or not, he doesn't want to face Juno's wrath.

"You don't have to worry about my sisters wrath she would no longer have any jurisdictions of you and you'll have protection from any ailments or curses like having your life tied to a piece of wood. If you accept my offer son of Mars and descendent of Poseidon I will be able to give you a life with out worry with a piece of wood." Hestia offer her hand.

Frank was surely fed up with having his life being controled by a piece of wood and accepted her offer. She then opened the second door for Frank who said thank you and climbed in.

he looked at the other people only two were awake "Hello I'm Frank Zhang, he said offering his hand

"Leo Valdez " the Latino said giving his hand

"Hazel Levesque," the African girl said he looked at her and blushed at her beauty.

the three of them began talking as Hestia drove the rest of the way to Washington, Forks.

Hestia whispered Welcome to forks as she and her new family began their journey she was sure more were to follow but, for now she was content.

* * *

**their second chapter and please note that I have mixed up the time lines some to fit the story so please bear with, and I hope you liked my second chapter.**

**Also it seems Hera has a problem most of her pawns are missing. please look forward to the third chapter :}**


	3. 3 Hera's Unsettlement

Twilight/Percy Jackson.

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

I've decided on these two for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental.

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hera's unsettlement.**

**Two day's before Hestia gathered her now adopted children.**

**Mount Olympus**

Hera woke up to a Beautiful morning. Next to her snoring husband. She smiled 'It truly was good to rule over all the gods!' she thought as she pulled on a silver robe and walked into her bathroom to look at her reflection, she let her chocolate-colored hair flow down as she reorganized her self as the perfection that she should represent as the queen of the gods. She paused briefly as her Roman side tried to resurface, but Hera forced it back down. Damned Roman-side doesn't know when to quit. she took one last look to her face before she left to get her breakfast. She glided down the halls of Olympus coming up to her throne as she called out for Ganymedes the cup bearer of the gods she looked at him in disgust, how her husband had taken him in as an immortal lover she would never know. "Your breakfast lady Hera." as he bowed to her and presented her tray of freshly made yogurt, with a delights looking crapes filled with delights, and tea purely made with right amount of sweet honey.

Hera could feel her husband coming close to the throne room. It was to day that Zeus had decided to take him again, Hera was a woman who would not share not even with the likes of him. She took her hand and shoved the tray and him to the ground the food and tea covering him completely. it dripping from his golden hair on to his white Clock.

"You incompetent swine you can't even get my breakfast right. You call yourself my faithful servant, what a joke you can't even get my order right. begone Fool... Oh my love I see you had a restful sleep." Hera smiled sweetly as Zeus appeared.

"Dear and Ganymedes what seems to be the problem?" Zeus asked feeling like he wasn't going to like what he was going to have to do.

"It seems as if your incompetent Male Lover seems to keep getting my orders right and you know it's your job to punish him when he begins to lack in his job." Hera smiled wickedly as Ganymedes widened in fear he knew no matter how he protested Zeus would always side with his wife. Why he ever took him as a lover if all he was ever going to be was torcher object. He was once the cup bearer of the gods but Hera's constant pestering to Zeus to make Ganymedes her servant for his unfaithfulness. Zeus unfortunately relented and gave him as her servant. Over the millenia Hera has been the one to put a stop to the relationship that the two had. By either him not doing everything Hera wanted, or when Hera wanted to be evil. It resulted him being removed from Olympus and stuck in a hell hole to learn his lesson, or to be struck by Zeus's Lightning.

Ganymedes was mad, Zeus not only took him in as an Immortal lover but, has deemed fit to leave him to his jealous wifes mercy's he would never know.

"I think we should do lightning this time." Hera offered placing her body over Zeus taunting Ganymedes knowing she has forbid them from ever being affectionate in public.

Ganymede's shuddered at the thought of him being subjected to his abuse. he closed his eyes covering his deep blue eyes.

Zeus knew he couldn't do anything to Hera seeing as though she hold more importance then Ganymedes.

"I think your right Ganymedes I makes me sad that not only have you yet you continually deceive your orders from my wife" enficising **wife** "You do it when I actually want to spend time with you. So it seems as though you need more thoro punishment." Zeus took out his master bolt. To Hera's delight and Ganymedes demise. "It leaves me no choice but, to use a more painful method." Zeus hired his weapon leaving it directly to Ganymedes heart.

Ganymedes has had enough and struck Zeus in the face. "No Zeus I have taken both your and Hera's abuse for far to long not only do you alow your wife to push you around you have also just lost you immortal lover. I don't even know why you chose me to be your fuck toy but, no more as of today I am no longer your immortal lover. I will find some one else that will actually love me!" He shouted at Zeus's shock.

Hera couldn't of been any happier getting rid of two birds and on stone.

"Ganymedes let's just talk about it? Before you make a rash decision." Zeus tried to persuade. he loved Ganymedes but, his wife came first.

"Then hear me out, why did you take me as your immortal lover if all your going to do is abuse me to your wifes delight?" Ganymedes asked.

"Because I hold more importance then a lowly common made god. You were nothing but a merely mortal that my husband took pity on. Don't you get it I will always be more important then you. So why don't you take your punishment like a man or are you just prissy bitch who was thinking my Zeus would change his thoughts." Hera taunted. as Zeus made his choice and struck him through the Heart. Hera led Zeus away from the withering minor god and made to their room and did the deed that he was going to do with Ganymedes. 'Ganymede wouldn't leave the king of gods just because of a dispute. Zeus thought without knowing the true damage he has just caused.

Ganymedes couldn't take it anymore he wanted out. No lover should feel this kind of pain. "Oh pour Ganymedes I'm sorry for my brother!" a warm and soft voice spoke. Ganymedes body stopped shaking as he looked to warm fire looking eyes. "I am furious with both of my sibling and Zeus's carelessness!" Lady Hestia spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"Which is why I want to teach them both a lesson in not messing with others lives, now you can stay here and suffer from both Hera's unfairness and Zeus's abuse." Hestia offered.

Ganymedes had nothing to lose "What do you want me to do Lady Hestia?" Ganymedes asked.

"You see I have been planing on taking in adopted children and raise them to be strong and I can't do that with out having a pretend husband at my side. I could easily chose anyone but I'm afraid that they would accidentally fall in love with me. So I asked why not ask Zeus immortal lover that he has decided to cast away. He has feeling's only for men. So how about it? Willing to be my fake husband. It will get you out of serving Hera and being abused by Zeus. You will have total protection from both my siblings wrath and have free wish to find a new mate like you wanted to do?" Hestia offered.

Ganymedes couldn't help but accept the offer it was better then being unwanted.

"Perfect theirs this house that I would like for you to organize accordingly and I would like for you to where this bracelet it will protect you from the other godds finding you it will give you the sent of hearth. In two days please make a feast for us and my adopted children." Hestia said cheerfully as she dropped all of Ganymedes things to the floor. Ganymedes got off the floor and picked up the note she dropped and quietly left Mount Olympus not even bothering to inform Zeus.

With Hera who finished reorganising herself fitting. If their was one thing that was good with having Ganymedes around it was her chance to bully him into nothing. Zeus came in from behind er and wrapped his arms around her and said. "You'll always be my perfect lover." and kissed her.

It was the next day when Hera sat on her throne awaiting her breakfast. that she called her servant Ganymedes only to be replaced by a nymp. Hera gasped at the display of disloyalty. "Who are you and where is my servant Ganymedes!" She shouted instead of asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Hera but, we looked all over for him but couldn't find him anywhere, so they had me bring you your breakfast." the nymp coward

as Hera scoffed at the sight of her breakfast. it was plain oatmeal with one berry and a mint in the middle with a side of fake raspberry juice. "What is this some kind of joke. Do you expect me to just eat plain oatmeal and juice that's not freshly juiced. Now the joke is over Ganymedes your master demands your service now!" Hera raised from her throne as a whisper was gone through the castle only to be spoken "Ganymedes is not present but may one of us take your order Lady Hera?" three Nymp's asked bowing.

"No you may not! Ganymedes how dare you disrespect your queen! Now get in here with my real breakfast you swine!" Hera raged.

"Hera my dear what is it!" Zeus came in as he heard his wifes shouts.

"Your damned male lover is disobeying a direct order from his master!" Hera raged.

Zeus became enraged, he knew Ganymedes had better have a good idea for pissing off his wife, just when he was thinking about sneaking into his room tonight. they both marched to Ganymedes room to find it bare, nothing in it. Zeus feared the most. 'Did he just cost himself his immortal lover no he wouldn't leave the king of all gods.?' Zeus thought

"Well good riddance I was getting tired of sharing my husband." Hare sneered. Then marched out of the room. Zeus was worried that maybe he has had let his wife push him around too much. and sulked out of the room.

It was the Next evening that you could hear the anguish scream of Hera. No this can't be right I couldn't lose four of the prophesied children she was ringing out her hair. First Ganymedes left, leaving the Nymps to bring her disgusting food not even fit for a gods stomach at least Ganymedes had it right. but now Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason where missing on earth. Damn what would she do know she can't have just three of the prophesied children. what was she going to do. It could be seen all over where their was hearth. A faint gleam of a victory smile from her elder sister. Hestia "Perfect Hera doesn't expect a thing." she smiled as all of her peice's were getting put into place

* * *

**Uh oh Hera's losing control sure hope her make-up doesn't run! Please review and comment possitive feed back thank you!**


	4. 4 Nico's Deciscion

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these two for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental.

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nico makes a decision.**

It was when the car pulled into a golden house that had a very welcoming motion. When Nico woke up! He felt something warm on his shoulder, as he was whipping out the sleep dase. He move his head towards the warmth that was giving off from a familiar blond, that had a star shape scar near his lips. Wait the only person that he knew who has a Star shaped scar was Jason from camp Jupiter. He panicked as his movements caused Jason to stir. Jason's striking blue orbs meet with soul-brown. Jason smiled as he saw the younger demigods distraught face. "Oh well this a somewhat pleasant surprize, the ambassador of Pluto is here!" Jason joked with a none threatening tone. That made Nico calm some. "So you know I'm not a child of Pluto?" Nico asked sheepishly he hadn't felt this uncomfortable before.

Jason smiled "Well yes, Lady Vesta has filled me in that you were checking out our camp for your half-sister who was not a greek demigod or descendent!" Responded and placed a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder.. "I don't know any Greeks to do that for their Roman brother of sister. So you have my respect."

"Now let's get out of this car before they leave us behind Jason reminded as he saw no one in the car.

"Your right! They left us behind." Nico grumbled as he stepped out of the vehicle. As he went to the back of the trunk to gather his things.

Jason was still nervous as he was trying to figure out how to ask about his sister. "Uh Nico." Jason started as he rubbed the top of his head. Giving Nico the impression, he was nervous. Nico 'lifted' a brow giving him the okay to continue. 'You wouldn't happen to know anyone with the last name Grace would you?" Giving Nico the eyes of hope.

Nico just nodded "Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters, I believe your half-sister on the Greek side." Responded. 'Did Jason know her some how?' Nico thought.

"She's not my half-sister, she's my full-blooded sister. I was separated when I was two and everything else is blank." Jason responded.

Nico felt his heart stop as he remember his own full-blooded sibling. "How where you separated?" Nico asked flipping the drachma around that he had in his pocket. They made their way to comfort of the house as they noticed everyone pausing at the door.

Hestia spoke "I know that this isn't the most beautiful spot on earth but, it has the necessaries to block any scent that you may leave behind" Hestia said softly. She continued "I all hope you know that I am an internal virgin? So I can't date! So I have asked a lovely friend that show's no interest in girls and is willing to pretend that he's my husband. I will ask all of you to show him kindness as I'm sure he will be super polite to you." Hestia asked hoping she will have no problems.

Jason shrugged and said "It's in our blood so we can't really complain about homosexuality." Not really caring.

"I'll give him a chance, if he doesn't hit on me." Leo stated as he began to smell the most wonderful aroma. He looked to the now opened door reveling the most beautiful guy had ever seen! He had to double-check his sexuality a minute. He had beautiful blond hair and had on a hairs net, and apron covering his peach colored t-shirt and jeans that fit him snuggly. He had on dark blue socks and light blue slippers on.

"My goodness why is everyone standing out here in this dreadful weather." The blonde male spoke with the same warmth of kindness as Hestia.

"You are so right Ganymedes it seems Zeus is missing you terribly." Hestia spoke softly she did not like making her family sad but, if it retaught them what the true value of family means.

Nico now knew who was in front of his "Your Zeus's immortal lover. Prince and hero of Troy!" Nico spoke with admiration.

Jason was confused did his father send him.

Hazel happily walked up to Ganymedes and said. "I definitely know we will be spending enough time together dad." Hazel spoke thinking of all the things he could do. She has heard that it's everyone's dream to be best friends with a gay man. but having a pretend gay father who knew fashion was the best. Ganymedes rubbed Hazels curly hair. "Wow I'm glad you have taken a liking to me already

Frank was nervous he didn't know how to respond. The house felt welcome and it felt safe. "Will we be learning to use are skills?" Frank asked out like a little mouse. It brought a smile to Nico.

"Why you think you were going to come here and relax. My lady you have misinformed them." Ganymedes said shaking his head and crossed his arms.

Hestia only giggled. "Oh I knew I forgot something! while here you are able to train in our training hall we have built in the basement our house is built in an unowned land that is right next to Forks where you'll be going to school. I have you enlisted in on next monday. Which is a week away. So in the mean time get to know each other and surroundings." Hestia filled in as they nodded their heads getting a clear.

It was Leo's stomach that broke the greetings. "Oh my you all must be hungry. Hestia has been kind enough to tell me what you all like to eat. So I prepared them for all of you, and please try other foods your peers like I have made enough to last." Ganymedes suggested.

the demigods were then excused to the dining room except for Jason and Nico. well Nico because, he still hasn't answered his question. "The reason I lost contact with her was because I was a piece offering to give as Juno's patron. Her Hero. Look Nico if you know of a way for me to get in contact with please I need to talk to her. She needs to know I am alive." Jason pleaded. it wasn't normal for a song of the King of the gods to beg.

Nico knew he had to make a decision but, seeing he would be in the same position. He motioned for Jason to follow. They reach a large bathroom that looked like a greek and Roman bath house. with a fountain in the middle. Nico stepped into the soothing water near the fountain that produced a rainbow after he removed his shoes and socks.. " Jason lifted a brow "Haven't you ever sent an Iris message before?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure what an Iris message is?" Jason said sheepishly.

"Look at that the son of Hades knows something a son of Jupiter doesn't." Nico teased.

"Shut up and explain Jason demanded with lack of force." Jason responded removing his shoes

"Fine, spoil sport. Okay the basis of an Iris message is to send some one a message who is in another place for example Thalia she is somewhere else?" Nico pulled out his drachma and held it in the air as he sent th coin into the air "_Oh goddess of the rainbows, Please accept my offering."_ Nico chanted. as the coin disappeared from sight into the rainbow. "Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis with the hunters!" Nico cried out. The rainbow dissolved as it showed a punk/gothic girl who was faced with Percy and Annabeth.

_"So let me get this straight Bianca's little brother faked his death and ran away from camp! You want my help why?" Thalia asked._

_"We want your help to find him so first I can strangle him to death myself for making me go through the most embarrassing moment in my life, second I want to drag him back to camp so it will show he was still alive." Percy responded pouting like a fish. Annabeth put in her words. _

_"Look, we chose you for this quest because you are a great tracker and Rachel said that we need him for the second big prophecy. So we need to find him." Annabeth persuaded._

_"Hum, don't you think Nico ran away, because he doesn't want to be found, after all this camp hates him, they throw explosives at the child of Hades cabin. Which they are complete Nekon-poops don't those pea brains not realise they are messing with a child of hell." Thalia scoffed._

"Nico they're talking about you." Jason pointed out as Nico clamped his mouth shut. "Damn! They can hear you know?" Nico whispered hoping they didn't hear them.

"They can! Hey Thalia!" Jason shouted. Making Nico duck splashing into the water. Jason just looked at Nico like he was a child hiding from trouble.

_Thalia turned around as she felt her heart stop as, the familiar eyes and staple scar of her presumed dead brother. "Percy, Annabeth get out!" Annabeth shouted as she shoved them both out the door as she looked towards Jason "Who are you and how did you know who I am." Thalia demanded glaring at the Iris message._

Jason frowned. As he picked up a dripping Nico and showed him to Thalia making, her frown.

_"Nico what is this are you trying to make me mad?" Thalia asked glaring as electricity was came off her._

"Of course not, Jason has wanted to get in contact with you but didn't know how?" Nico reveled making her eyes widen.

_"How do you look like my brother, and if you are him tell me something we did together." Thalia demanded._

"All I know is that I have a star shaped scar, and that I was taken away from mother when I was two. I was raised in the Roman aspects. You may not believe me maybe you will believe Nico." Jason spoke.

_"Nico convince me!" Thalia commanded as she crossed her arms._

"Thalia do you think I would be so cruel as to show you your long lost brother, with out remembering my own sister that I will never get to see again but, knowing that he remembers you and knew you were out their has to count for something doesn't it?" Nico spoke with a wounded voice as he remembered Bianca.

_Thalia's glare softened as she remembered Bianca, It was as Nico said it would be cruel of him if he found her brother and not tell her, Plus if he did she would shoot him into the sky, and watch her father shoot his master bolt at him. "Okay Nico I believe you but, where are you?"_

"That's the thing you'll have to find out on your own I think he's on the run from a certain Goddess who took him away." Nico said as Thalia looked at Nico with a hardened glaze.

_"Who would that be?" Thalia asked Nico knowing she was going to hate the answer._

"Our step-mother Juno or as you know her Hera!" Jason responded.

* * *

**Their fourth chapter. I hope you like it and please review**


	5. 5 Nico never walk the woods alone!

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these two for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental.

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nico never walk the woods alone.**

**Both Nico and Jason were still talking to Thalia.**

_"Damn her to Tartarus!" Thalia shouted. Their was banging at the door as Nico and Jason could heard Percy shout "Thalia whats wrong?" _

_"Why don't you shut it you dried up fish breath. I will get you when I good and ready so for the time being. shut up!" Thalia shouted as she opened the door to look Percy in the eyes that said don't mess with me. _Nico almost felt bad for having him receive a brutal of Thalia's anger. Key word almost. _Thalia slammed the door as she turned to Nico and asked "How do you suppose I find you?" Thalia asked._

"I hope that Iris doesn't share this with anyone but, all I can tell you is to follow the trail of hearth but, be very discreet." Nico said slashing through the message.

"Wow you actually faked your death, why?" Jason asked confused as they turned to leave the Bathroom.

"I hate the camp Half-blood I was in it is the Greek counter part to camp Jupiter. Being the son of Hades doesn't make you the most popular of the camp. The camp avoided me like plague. It continued until the Hermes' cabin pulled a prank on my cabin that led other campers to believe that they were giving me a warning. So the Demeter cabin grew poison Ive in front of my cabin giving me Poison Ivy, Apollos Cabin cursing me to sing bad poetry for having done nothing wrong to them. Aphrodite cabin cursed me to be alone for the rest of my life. Ares cabin doesn't spare when I am involved instead its a bloody battle to see who can kill the demon. The other is the same, it escalates to some one throwing explosives through my cabin's window. It would usually land a few feet a way from my bed, exploding with a painful substance. Burning my left side that it was barely fixable with nectar and ambrosia. it was a sign that they wanted me dead. I had to barricade myself in my own cabin hoping to get away from all of them." Nico spoke with venom in his voice as he remembered the camps hatred.

"Why didn't you just scare them into submission?" Jason asked it's what he would have done.

"Oh I would have but, Percy would disapprove and, people would claim I have gone insane, causing a stir with the gods to kill me. So the safest way was to disappear from camp, that's when Hestia came.

*Flash back*

Nico was hiding behind his up turned bed as he thought about what he was going to do. His dark cabin was no longer a home to him. It had become his was to stay alive. He could easily shadow travel away but, that would show that he was a coward. 'Thats odd?' he thought why does he have a strange calmness over him and sudden warmth.

"Oh silly Nico I can't believe you have forgotten me" and eight year old Hestia spoke with a giggle, who appeared before him

Nico let out a squeak as he looked to her "Lady Hestia you could have killed me." Nico stated.

Hestia smiled at Nico "Oh Nico, if I wanted to do that I would have already." Hestia kindly pointed out. as she wave a meal in front of them. "You haven't come to the mess hall lately.

Nico just pouted and said "I haven't been up to it lately." weekly.

Nico really didn't look healthy at the time for lack of going out of his cabin. Hestia almost broke at his reply 'Has my family truly fallen apart?' "Well, your in luck that I came now aren't you?" she smiled as she took a bit out of the cake that appeared.

Nico accepted the offer. and grabbed the plate and ate. with the goddess beginning their new friendship relationship.

*End of flash back."

They made it to the dining room before, they could continue the conversation. Their you two are I was wondering if you two fell into the water?" Ganymedes spoke as he motioned them to take a seat. Jason took a seat next to Leo and Frank and Nico sat next to Hestia and Frank. they all enjoyed this time together as a new family and ate the tasty food that was prepared for them.

"Well why don't I show each of you to your rooms. as it seems all of you are stuffed." Ganymedes offered with a friendly smile. He was glad they all enjoyed his cooking Hera never did so it always became a waste. At least with them he knew they would put the good home cooked meals to good use. He turned to see the five children and smiled, so this is what it feels like to be a parent, I really never got the chance to have a family of my own. Damn Zeus for kidnapping me, he barely even wanted me. They walked along the corridor with colored rooms. "Now for the young Lady." Ganymedes said ruffling Hazels hair. "I hear you love horses so I decided to decorate your room with horses." he said opening the room to revel a green pasture wall that had holograms of horses running along the walls. The bed looked extremely soft and relaxing to Hazel as she looked around.

"Across from the lovely little lady will be yours Frank." Ganymedes opened his door reveling Mars's symbols all over the room. With Bows and Arrows of plenty stashed in on corner. "Lady Hestia has said that you love archery so we decided to give you your own set and enough arrows for the year or so. so please enjoy.

"Nico, I have chose you to be in the room next to Hazel's if she needs anything her older brother will be able to get it." Ganymedes opened it up to revel a gothic room with pitch black everything, with four poster bed with black curtains. and sinful black silk sheets and pillows a soft carpet. Nico looked to the room and said "You make me look like a vampire who lives in the dark." Nico pointed out with a wicked smile.

"I'm sure everything is to your liking and your walls are sound proof. So you won't hear Leo, working on what ever it is that he likes to work on?" Ganymedes spoke giving Leo thoughts to what his room was like. Nico closed his door. he walked to his new bed and found his bag on the bed. He picked it up and began to unpack. That's when everything slipped from his hands as he felt it. He looked out side to the darkened night. clouds barely covering the full moon. Something is out their Nico thought he grabbed his sword and armour and shadowed traveled to the back of the house. "From the looks of things I can't let it live with out knowing what it is." Nico said to himself as he ran into the woods. Not knowing the danger that would await him.

* * *

It had taken Nico thirty minutes to reach the destination of the sensation. Nico had a very bad feeling as the hairs of the back of his neck stood up. "Damn! Who knew a son of Hades could feel fear." Nico laughed drawing his sword. He was tempted in removing his bracelet that Hestia had given him to conceal his scent from the other gods and monsters. Seeing that he didn't want to fight a Hydra. he crouched down as he he felt for the source of the uneasiness.

He heard rustling to the right as he turned towards it. He saw a flame red haired lady with pale skin in comparison to his. she war dark clothing, but the most disturbing thing about her was her eyes. Ruby red "My aren't you a striking young human, with a lovely scent smells like warmth and loving family." She spoke with sickly sweet like.

How could she tell what he smelt like. she was definitely not human. It took Nico a few seconds wait a minute? Not just a human She has no beating heart. "Nico raised his sword to her and said very dangerously "Who the hell are you monster?"

"My you could tell I wasn't human, and what a very fascinating blade you have, so shiny and black." She said inching towards Nico.

"Don't even step closer or I will eliminate you right were you stand!" Nico shouted sending an unwelcome feeling down Victorias spine.

"Now don't be like that I have had a long and hard day and would mind you taking me home!" she said seductively pissing Nico off. as he focused the shadows on the ground to creep towards her as the shadows around her formed. "Do you think I would allow you three feet near my home red headed bitch. I can tell your entire body's dead, and everything that a human should have, so why don't you tell me who you are!" Nico demanded.

Victoria was about to respond as she could smell those stinking mutts catching her scent. "Well I was hoping to do this slowly seeing I wanted to have some fun but, those stinking mutts are on their way." She spoke with utter disgust. as she tried to use her speed to take Nico out, only to find her self wrapped in darkness. "What trickery is this?" She demanded as she gave Nico a fierce glare. Nico who was in the middle of the air to struck against her. she leaned to the left not knowing her skin was powerless against Nico blade that sliced through her body like glass. She was in so much pain to even to begin to be shocked that her skin has failed.

"Now I'll ask this again What are you?" Nico said grabbing her chin to look him in the eyes damn.

She didn't get a chance to respond before seven huge wolves burst through the woods shocking Nico to the point he lost control of his shadows.

Victoria used this to strike Nico in his side sending him into a the sandy colored wolf. Fleeing in the confusion. As three wolves ran after her. The grey wolf with dark spots was about to pick up the severed arm when Nico got back onto his feet. "Oh no you don't! you over grown mutt." Nico said as he bent the wolf's shadow to wrap around the arm tossing it towards Nico. only for it to be snatched by the Sandy wolf he was thrown into. Nico looked him with a glare. "For wolf's you seem to be pretty inelegant, I guess that's why Lady Artemis has them?" the Sandy haired would looked towards Nico with a huge grin as if he knew he was just complemented. The moment their eye's met the the strangest thing happened the wolf looked as if it became into a trance and dropped the arm. giving Nico a second chance at capturing the arm. Nico took both of his hands and clapped them to gether letting his blade to pierce the earth sending a shadow absorbing the arm entirely to his room. "Their at least I won't have to play fetch?" Nico spoke as he felt three growls behind him. "Oh wow I think I just lost my welcome Nico said picking up his blade and ran into the shadow disappearing from the site. not realizing the wolves were actually shape-shifters

"Jake who the hell was that?" Embry asked shifting back into a human form in the nude.

"Your asking me like I know." Jacob responded not having a clear explanation, as to why Embry would ask him of all people said doing the same.

Leah who was now in clothes not wanting to give the others a view of her body. "Please your asking a idiotic question like that when it's my little brother who imprinted on a guy, I thought the Imprinting was suppose to be for people on the opposite gender.

Seth had finally come out of his trance as he spotted that both that the short haired raven boy and the arm they were going to burn. but most importantly the Raven haired boy he had to find out who he was. His trail was still fresh. Seth sniffed the area and raced towards it as it was the strongest signiture having Leah who had just phased run after him telling him to stop but, to no vail. and leaving behing two confused wolves

* * *

**I hope you liked it and finally the Quileute Wolves finally entering at the end of it. Please review and like **


	6. 6 Seth needs Nicos true scent!

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seth needs Nico's true scent!**

When Nico's feet touched the ground it was Leo's voice who asked. "Where have you been Hazel was worried about you?"

Nico turned to see Leo under his black light and was sprawled out in his bed Nico was a little agitated. "Sorry I just felt some disturbance in the woods and went to check it out." Nico spoke hoping that Hazel wouldn't hold that against him.

Nico went over to the clothes he dropped and said to Leo. "So why have you decided to barg into my room with out my permission?" Nico asked with a raised brow.

"Well Lady Hestia said we will be having like four guests, coming over. So Hestia has to introduce us to them properly as a family." Leo said we all knew as he has said at diner being able to be a family will be hard for him seeing his own Aunt betrayed him. "Don't worry about it much!" Nico said as he changed his clothes putting on a silky black t-shirt with Hades helmet as the design, and black shorts that didn't look one ounce faded. with sandals, on "Um Leo I was wondering have you seen a glass like arm around here?" Nico asked. but when he looked to leo he saw a nervous look. Well you see when the arm popped out first it scared me and when I went out to touch it burst into flames leaving it into ash." Leo said he looked towards the ash. that Nico could now see. 'That was going to be a pain to get out.

Nico wasn't sure if he should laugh or say wow and I played fetch with that arm. "Wow now I know that living dead creature can be killed by your touch. well lets go face the drama." Nico suggested looking over to a stiffened .

"I thought you were the only vampire around here?" Leo stated with worry not liking the thought of dead things walking. Nico was okay seeing he was alive. Wow he could that to his advantage he could already see the signs 'Leo's boogie monster exterminate friend. one look at Nico and poof it turns white as stone' he wasn't even paying attention to Nico anymore.

Nico glared at him "Just because I mentioned vampire doesn't mean I am a vampire. Besides I had no clue what it was ,why do you think I brought the severed arm to my room?" Nico asked "Okay that sounded wrong."

"Don't worry about it but, if you want to make it up to me then how about a partnership?" Leo said placing his arm around Nico's shoulder."

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Nico accused Leo with his eyes.

"Of course I wasn't." Leo said cheekily as he began to think of the design.

"Way to be optimistically honest." Nico said with annoyed frown as he looked away from him. Nico knew when he was going to be insulted.

"So how about us becoming partners. You becoming the boogieman exterminated, and I collect the cash." Leo asked

Nico looked at Leo like he grew two heads.

"C'mon don't look at me like that, you could totally turn them to stone with your gaze right?" Leo asked he wasn't all that familiar with greek mythology.

Their it was the insult he knew he was looking for. "So I'm Medusa now?" Nico asked with a dangerous tone.

"So that's the creature that does that." Leo thought he looked to Nico and smiled "So do you have her head some where safe seeing as though you had a vampire like arm in your room?" Leo teased, strange he felt like he was falling , wait he was falling! "Nico, I can include you in the budget as well was his last echo of words as he fell through his shadow into the bathroom.

Outside in the back yard. Was where Seth followed the scent. he really didn't understand why that when he made eye contact that the scent didn't match what he saw in his visions, he put on his shorts as he walked towards the door as Leah appeared phased back to human but, hid behind a tree and whispered out "Seth what the blazing hell are you thinking?" she took in the house as she thought it looked like a mini mansion.

"I followed because, my imprints scent doesn't match my visions I think! I'm really not sure how this whole imprint thing works. Why are you hiding behind a tree?" Said asked with a smile.

"You know that answer you brat. Its because I didn't bring an two extra pairs of under cloths. I also don't want to proud around in my birthday suit with my brother watching." Leah responded with annoyance. she gasped as she felt something so raw that made her skin tingle , she looked down and saw that she was now wearing the latest clothing that gave her a rather confident feeling, but how? she mentally asked. she looked to the warmth and safe feeling she was getting from the house, "Just who are are new neighbors." she said to her self as she walked out of the woods. "Wow! Sis! I thought you said you didn't have any clothes?" Seth gleamed as he looked down to see him wearing a plaid button up shirt.. a rustling in the back ground. to see both Jake and Embry come out of the bushes.

"You two realise we are.. Leah what are you dressed up like Blondie." Jacob asked refuring to the female blonde vampire.

"Oh you really want to go their?" Leah growled at Jacob.

Embry was busy evaluating himself as he saw that he was now dressed in jeans and in a navy blue t-shirt. and limited edition russet red niky shoes "Uh guys Do you know why I am no longer wearing jean shorts, and Jake what happened to you?" Embry stressed.

Jake looked down and saw that he was dress in dark jeans and a loose red t-shirt and a sick looking black Jacket that hasn't even come out yet with black Nikey shoes with glowing white stripes.

Jake looked to Leah who was gobsmacked. Then to a missing Seth. "Hey where s Seth?" Jake asked as their ball of energy walked up to the front door. You could say he was nervous for this is his first time imprinting and he has no idea how the raven haired will take it. He lifted his hand to knock when the other three asked 'Seth what the hell are you doing?"

Seth just gave them a goof smile"Whats the harm in me getting to know my little Raven imprintee." and knocked on the door only for a soothing voice ask "Nico will you get the door?"

Fifteen seconds went by when the door opened reveling the newly changed Raven haired boy making Seth want to take him right there. The way his shirt was loosely hanging to the side of his neck that had yet to be marked by Seth. "Hi I'm Seth Clearwater and my companions and sister have come to welcome you to the area." Seth said grabbing Nico hand and shook it wildly.

Nico was confused on what to do? First, damn these boy could make Percy look like an ant. Then damn that camp, it hasn't been beneficial for me to learn communications. "Well your a routy on aren't you but, where are my manners come in all of you I'm sure we have refreshments around here. Nico said stepping aside for the guests to enter. the immediate feeling they got was the home feeling and feeling the safety of their mothers and family. This was definitely not a normal home or occupants. They all thought. Just what are they?

"Well let me take you to the living room?" Nico said giving the overly friendly Seth a smile. Okay you can let go of my hand Nico thought but, wasn't this normal. he looked him into the eyes, that looked so familiar. "Now why don't I show you into the living room." He repeated himself as his eye didn't leave Seth's for a three seconds. "Were my father would most likely have something set out for you to enjoy. I think!" Nico said leading them towards the living room.

It was here that a huge fire pit was put in the center of the room with a some what lodge looked with columns raised to ceiling. the fire gave off a calming aroma as smoke rise up and out of the circle in the ceiling, around it was couches and a mini table set to knee heights, filled with the most delishus looking prime ribs Seth has ever seen and other things he enjoyed Huge cheese burgers, fries and chocolate milk. he didn't even notice the four other occupants as he dragged Nico like he knew the place. He wanted to protest, but his sister beat him to it. "Seth this not our house so at least show them that mother raised you to have manners." Leah scolded. she didn't know who she felt sorry for, She knew her brother was a handful, okay who was she kidding, being able to take care of her brother was a job. or Nico who would most likely meet her other pack member. She had no idea how Sam would take to Seth being the first wolf to imprint on a male.

"I'm sorry but, you know ribs is one of my favorite foods, and Nico wouldn't mind would you?" Seth asked turning towards Nico. He gave him a puppy pout. The look unsettled Nico, he was not use to the puppy look unless Percy needed something, which he could deny Percy something any day. But the way Seth was looking at him break that resolve. "Sure as long as my mother and Father doesn't mind." Nico said blushing oh god since when do I blush. Seth was so overjoyed that his mate was showing some sort of attraction, and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks I can tell I'm going to like you a lot." Seth spoke to Nico with his own hidden message.

Nico felt like his face was going to burn off with the closeness, of the over friendly teen, 'Yeah I wonder just how much you would like it, if I told you I was the son of Hades.' Nico thought sourly.

"Oh brother, look at that your already making nice with the neighbors." Hazel teased as she put her Roman written book down. Making Nico blush.

"Seeing as my brother is wrapped up at the moment." Hazel spoke getting a mock look of betrayal from Nico, and laugh from the wolves. "I'm Hazel Levesque Nico's half-sister. The one that looks like a fluffy koala bear is Frank Zhang, the one with blond hair also nicknamed Sparky Jason Grace, and Our adopted father Ganymedes. Our mother Hestia will be with us shortly of course you have met Nico Di 'Angelo who is currently lost for words as he's being dragged towards the seat." Hazel said.

"What no nickname for him." Leah asked.

'You think I wouldn't give my brother a nickname, I would be horrible not to." Hazel said with a laugh.

"What would that be?" Leah asked what a better way to learn about your brothers imprint, is through your brothers imprint sister.

"Why its death breath of course." Hazel spoke. "He has really funky breath in the morning that I have to carry around mouth wash spray."

"Hazel not you too. It's bad enough that Thalia and Percy call me that." Nico fake cried as he wasn't sure how to as the hungry teen boy from releasing him from his grip. Seth then remembered he hasn't even smelled his mates true scent yet. Come to think of it they all have the same scent but, not any of them have that exotic scent that Sam has described when he sends mental images to them about it. The scent it seemed to originate from the bracelet that Nico had on his wrist. so if I can remove it I should have a whiff of his aroma. Wow who knew thinking could be so rewarding.'did I just say rewarding.' he picked up a piece off ribs as asked "that's an interesting bracelet." Seth put the rib in his mouth as the zesty sauce melted on his tongue sending a shiver down his spine he bit into the meat savoring the most mouth-watering hungry boy wants to taste. there was little words to describe the taste. This was great was he not only holding his imprint in one hand he was eating the most awesome tasting ribs ever. he looked to Nico and to his soft looking lips that he was feeling a strong desire to bit but, resisted.

"I got this bracelet from mom." Nico responded as he caught the look that Percy always gave Annabeth, before they got together, his mind began to wonder to a the events just moments ago. To the sandy wolf, Random thought. he didn't even pay attention to when Leo burst in "Nico it was not that bad of a idea, for you to shadow travel me to the bathroom. Leo accused as Nico face palmed.

'Shadow traveled?' the Jacob, Embry and Leah all thought as they remembered the events from before. it was Leah who looked to Leo "What's shadow travel." Leo turned towards her and smiled "hello I'm Leo Valdez." he spoke getting Leah to look into his eyes and saw her whole world before her being ever connected with his. He picked up her hand and shook "I am a mechanical extraordinary." Leo paused "To answer your question Well I thought since that brought back a vampires severed arm that I by the way did not mean to catch on fire and...' muffle sounds only came from Leo as a thick shadow cover his mouth shut.

"Leo I know you are new to the Demigod world but, be careful of who's in the room?" Nico said in Greek. he was distracted as Seth Slyly clicked Nico's bracelet off. it slowly fell off releasing Nico's true scent sending the two of the four shifters excluding Seth and Leah who was still in a trance almost running for the hills. The scent they caught was death and a lot of it. their inner wolves were cowering in the back of them wanting to flee on sight. Seth was on cloud 9 with the rich and intoxicating scent that had him wanting to do some very kinky things to his Nico.

"Um Seth I think it's time for us to go?" Jacob suggested just as he said that the living rooms fire exploded into the sky spooking both Jacob and Embry.

Ganymedes just laughed. "Out of all the camp fire you've had you would thing you would recognized the Goddess of the Hearth. May I present to you Quileute wolves Hestia Goddess of the Hearth." Ganymedes introduced as the three wolves and Leah who just came out of her trance to see a very motherly like woman step out of the fire and on to the carpet. She wore a warm fire orange robe that complemented her worming eyes.

"Hello everyone it seems you have caught the scent of Nico and, seem to have the wrong impression of who he is?" Hestia said.

* * *

**So their's chapter six and I hope you enjoyed it. please review and and to if you like it favorite ^v^**


	7. 7 Seth's Mission

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seth's quest**

Both Jacob and Embry were three seconds to pissing their pants as Leah was not paying attention her mind was on Leo, she had worried that she wouldn't be able to imprint, and since her menstrual cycles stopped she thought she wouldn't have kids, Leah was lost in thought as she remembered one vision in particular stood out. Her growing old with three children making a replica of a metal living dragon. 'Who the hell did she just print on?' she looked to the new addition, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm Leah Clearwater and that ball of energy is my brother.. Leah said pointing to an intoxicated looking boy who looked like he was on cloud nine. She then got the scent of what Embry and Jacob were cowering from but, she showed much better dignity and asked just what are you, and why do you wreak of death?" Leah said. Seth just looked at Leah like she was crazy.

"Well since you asked so kindly." Nico said shadow traveling out of Seth's grasp, much to his disappointment.

Nico traveled out of Leah's shadow.

"Damn that would be so cool if you weren't radiating of death and fear." Embry said moving away from Nico.

Nico looked into Leah's eyes and spoke "I am a demigod in fact everyone except the two gods Hestia and Ganymedes are demigods." Nico responded to Leah's question.

Jacob glared at Nico "Do you really expect me to believe that you're a demigod, that can't be possible!" Jacob scoffed at the possibilities. this earned him a darkening glare from Hestia.

"Interesting so does shape-shifting wolves?" Hestia spoke as she sat on the couch. Nico remembered the seven huge wolves that burst through the bushes before he could finish the living red-headed dead woman. Didn't he also play keep the arm away them, then they way the Sandy haired wolf looked at him. "That's it that's who you are. You're the wolves that were in the woods, and you let that walking dead corps get out of my grasp. Damn!" Nico shouted! making the shadows move.

Hazel looked like Nico grew two heads. "Wait that's where you went you went out to the woods, without telling anyone, including me?" Hazel spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hazel you know being a child of hell you can sence death, and that's exactly what I found some red-head! Who was trying to persuade me to come to her! Like hell I would I could sence her entire body was dead no beat of a heart. Her eyes were ruby-red. I was tempted to remove my bracelet then to see if the creature could smell my scent but, decided not to seeing were not, trying to draw attention to ourselves but, I seem to be not doing a good job at that. So not knowing what the creature was capable of I decided to trap her in a shadow. and worked to half way their when she said the mutts were almost her which she said looking towards the woods giving me time to jump up with Stygian sword, not caring what she said. and cut off her arm like glass. and when I was about to get my answer seven wolves popped out breaking my concentration on the shadow releasing her from my control. which she knocked me into the sandy-haired wolf." Nico ranted.

Jacob on the other hand had problems with his resolve. "Wait you a son and daughter of the devil?" he asked not thinking that he could have been done with the Victoria hunting Bella thing.

both Hazel glared at Jacob. Embry stepped away from him seeing the frightening glaze coming from both of them. "Do I look like I have horns to you?"

before anyone could respond.

"Okay can I just stop you three there I am one who has had a long day and will retire, also I am son of Jupiter." Jason spoke he was about to fall asleep as was Frank. "So, see you." they said leaving the room.

Hazel and Nico turned back to Jacob who had no idea not to insult children of hell. "What did I accidentally upset you?" Jacob said he had a feeling he shouldn't of said that before Nico fist hit his face. Leaving Nico's hand broken and leaving a bruise on Jacobs. Seth was up right away and said. "Shape shifter have extremely durable skin." Seth wasn't sure what to do but, Hestia just smiled as Nico blushed. "Why is it your the only one making me blush when no one else can?" Nico asked, it was getting annoying he was sure his face would most likely fall off.

Seth was ecstatic that he was the only one who has had this effect on him. Maybe this won't turn out bad. "Well then let me say its a privilege to be the one to make you blush." Seth said back to Nico, some what forgetting that he was moving way to fast.

"Well it seems that everyone has had enough excitement for one day, so Seth why don't you come with me so I can send back the rest of the ribs since you like it so much." Ganymedes offered.

Seth's eyes lit up like it was christmas all over again.

Seth followed the pretty blonde male carrying the mouth watering ribs. As they entered the kitchen with the ribs Ganymedes asked "So you imprinted on Hades son."

Seth eyes widened "Wait you know about imprinting?" Seth asked with surprize. He sat on the stool as Ganymedes placed a container on the counter. "How could I not, Hestia has been to your meetings, and knows enough I just wanted to let you know that you should get to know him more before making your move or he won't really know what to do seeing as though that he has been deprived of having social understandings." Ganymedes reveled to Seth.

"Wait are you trying to help me?" Seth asked with hope, he didn't want to go through a painful rejection. So anything that could help him put his marks on his imprint the better.

Ganymedes just laughed. "Why else do you think I asked you to the kitchen. The thing with Nico is that he grew distant with people after his full-blooded sister died, she abandoned Nico to a camp that she thought would protect Nico better then her. Boy was she wrong the camp destroy Nico's trust in people and what he most believes in. So I am telling you to wait to make your move, and let the god of desire work his magic to help Nico relies his feelings for you." Ganymedes said almost finished with putting Seth's last of prime ribs in the container.

"But, it's really not up for me to decide on what I want him to be. He can choose whether to have me as a friend lover, or at least something in his life, But if I'm not and he rejects me my life force will die out as being rejected by my own imprint.

"Why else do you think I am here. I am Ganymedes God of homosexual love, Desire, and I'm the cup bearers to the gods. So let me work on Nico in understanding what would be most important to him. and your goal is to be friends first and see if you can bring back Nico to the person he was before." Ganymedes took a picture out of the air and threw it behind him. Seth caught it and opened it up to revel a smaller version of an even more adorable Nico with an orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and brown khakis, who had a wild grin and was carrying around some type of card game. Called mytho magic.

"This is your challenge from me if you can bring back that happy Nico, I can assure you that Nico will not only fall in love you won't have to worry about rejection but, also be warned he may try to push you to the side but, proof that your there for him." Ganymedes requested for Seth.

Seth looked at the photo of his imprint as and smiled "I will have to accept, as long as I get to keep the photo. I also just want to be some one precious to people. So I will give it my all for him.." Seth spoke as the picture became a locket and a string. "Thanks now I'll always be near him." Seth smiled.

"I know you can be the one to bring back the happy kid that's still buried underneath all the unesecaries. Nico could of have wished for a better soul-mate then you, for you have one of the most purest souls." Ganymedes said with a smile. As he led a hopeful Seth out of the kitchen not even realizing Nico was standing be hind the wall. He was mixed with hope and fear. He had hoped to find someone to love him but, thought it to be impossible. He feared for Seth, a child of big three is constantly in danger and he knows with in the remaining parts of his heart that he couldn't do that to Seth but, that doesn't mean he can't try and prove him wrong. Nico thought. Because Nico's wants more than anything to have some one to hold and wouldn't leave him. "Man why can't the fates ever be fair for children of Hades." Nico thought. He shadow traveled to his room to lay on his somewhat messed up bed. and dosed off think of what it could be like to be loved.

It was 4 in the morning when Leah and Seth got home. "Man this day just couldn't get any worse could it?" Leah asked Seth.

"What do you mean sis?" Seth said as he walked towards his room.

"Well first both of us imprinted and on two people. I never thought a day would come." Leah said sliding down the frame of the wall as tears fell down.

"That's okay because, I did? After all your are attractive from a brothers prospective. And Leo's a lucky guy to have such a strong willed woman like you be his soul-mate its just how we play our cards right. Seth said holding onto the picture of his imprint.

Leah saw it and snatched it from his hand. "Hey!" Seth play fully shouted.

"Oh come on I just want to see it?" Leah smiled and opened the locket to find the the happy Nico. "Wow this is your imprint a few years back is it?"

"Yeah I just wonder what happened to take away this Nico?" Seth said.

"Only time will tell. But right now we need to go to bed." Leah yawned. and went to her room.

Seth went to his bed and closed his eyes that were filled with hope. "Please great spirit wolf alow this to work he whispered and was out. knowing his prayer would be answered

* * *

**I hope you enjoy please like and Review**


	8. 8 Nico's Alliances

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nico's Alliances**

Thalia looked at Percy and Annabeth and said. "You two are idiots." It was approaching dawn when Thalia caught Percy and Annabeth with a distraught Grover. "Maybe Percy it might be better for Nico not to come back here after all almost every cabin shows their own definition of cruel behaviors to him. Even the Athena's cabin is guilty of it." Grover pleaded.

"Tough Grover, Nico can't get stronger if he lets the camp run all over him, and faking his death won't change anything. He needs to push through. The pain and deal with it." Percy stated pointing a finger to the sky. Looking as if he's trying to make a point. Thalia didn't know what to do, one she could continuously poke Percy all over until she finds his weak spot and press down until he screams he was wrong he should be helping Nico. Second, she could dump water all over him and electrocute him. "Percy are you out of your mind? Do you really not know of all the bullshit the camp does, and Annabeth your fucking siblings burnt right side of his body with their fucking experiment." Thalia asked calmly almost letting go of her anger.

"Well Nico needs to be a little more perceptive and not to take things from Annabeths siblings." Percy pointed out.

"And Thalia do you actually think I would let my sibling to partake in this crude and ridicule sence of humor?" Annabeth asked.

'Oh please Annabeth everyone knows that you were busy reconstructing mount Olympus to pay attention.' Thalia thought as she shot out a thunderbolt into the sky waking up everyone in camp. and scaring Percy.

"Thalia! What does sneaking out quietly do you not understand?" Percy shouted.

"The same as you shouting. Plus Seaweed brains, you were about to go on a quest without me not happening and I have a quicker way of finding Nico." Thalia pointed out. Nico said to follow the trail of heart meaning he is near Hestia and so is my brother.

"Hey guys does anyone remember anyone who met Hestia." Grover asked as he sniffed the area.

Thalia looked to him."What do you mean?" she asked.

"Not important. Thalia what do you have in mind?" Percy asked making Thalia growl at him. Percy just lifted a brow.

"You have a hell-hound that has a somewhat bond with Nico don't you?" Thalia spoke as if Percy was an idiot which smart wise he was not.

"Percy why didn't you think of that? That could have been useful but, more importantly why didn't I think of that?" Annabeth question.

"Because you two were to wrapped up kissing each other to pay attention, Annabeth are you sure you want to continue dating fish brains. It seems to be taking a toll on your brains." Thalia suggested.

"Woof" "Thalia" Both Percy and Annabeth responded and Mrs O'Leary woofed saying she was here!

"Ah good girl you came just in time I'm sure you know where Nico is seeing as he told you?" Thalia spoke and the hound nodded her head happily.

"Wait you knew Nico was planing" "To fake his death yes!" Thalia responded getting on the hound and helping Grover on it.

Percy felt some jealousy "Why would he tell you instead of me?" Percy asked he was Nico's older kind of older brother.

"He told me because he trusts me and I was willing to listen to him when he needed it, where as you have justified the camps torture to him. Now when something that happens like this, when you actually though he was dead you actually reacted. if it weren't for Rachel you would have never know he was alive." Thalia responded they could hear. The campers coming near.

you can stay hear or get on you two decide?" Thalia offered.

"Hey! she's my dog." Percy shouted as he hopped on as did Annabeth. "Mrs O'Leary take us to Nico Thalia shouted giving one last look at the four hidden figures and smiled 'Camp it's time for you to realize not to mess with Nico Di' Angelo. as they shadow traveled to Nico's room.

Out of the bushes came four figure's Clarisse La Rue, Lou Ellen, Clovis, and Butch.

Clarisse gave a wicked grin as she though of having the full right to bully everyone excluding the four cabins present to her hearts content, "Ares statue here we come. Magic girl you have Rachel wrapped up don't you?" She asked.

Cloves just doze off giving the campers nightmares of their own death over and over. He smile as he got screams coming from the camps direction.

"Yes I do it was a good thing that Nico warned us to watch out for her or our plans would be ruined. So as of now my two other siblings are casting a spell to make say what ever one of children of Hecate because, if we have you do it people will know the difference." Lou responded.

"Your right and not getting to bully these half minded twats wouldn't do me any good, huh they torture the child of hell. Bring a war with Hades upon us. Now that's one god that I wouldn't want to oppose." Clarisse responded.

"Why I thought you loved fighting strong opponents?" Butch asked.

"I do but, some one has to be able to count my victims Ares slain its why I considered Nico my Demon brother and secretly taught him everything I knew." Clarisse responded.

"So you actually think of him as a brother as well." Lou asked.

"Are kidding it would be an insult to Ares not to have a alliance with Hades or for a child of Ares child to befriends or be allies." Clarisse responded she looked at the three cabin Leaders who actually forbid their cabins to partaking in billing the Hades cabin. They created an alliance with Hades giving Hades more power, only one that wasn't present was Hermes Cabin the one who started the torture.

Cloves woke up giving an even saying "It also helps that Annabeth and Percy are gone, it gives the perfect time to got to phase one of Hades revenge but, first we have to remind Hermes cabin just who's aliance they just helped break."

Clarisse jut smile at the words she has been wanting to hear.

"My Clovis tell me what did you see?"

"Hermes just lost his best selling costumer, Hades. Hades has given his daughter Melinoe permission to scare children of camp half-blood day and night, and if she can do this and gather the wandering souls back to his realm she will have full rei off haunting day and night. Hermes just arrived seeking payment for delivering the souls he has brought only for the souls to be released. he looked to Melinoe "I trust you to get those souls back under a day if you can I will give you Hermes pay." Hermes shouts "What" and Hades looked to him and said. "Oh you didn't follow me, I basically fired you and have no more need of you." Clovis told them.

"I love this alliance, not only do we have a spell caster who manipulates, a son of Iris who can control people messages but, most of all we have a way to keep an eye on Hera and give us any information to give to Nico. and Me the in force who gets to punish any one. Come! we have an oracle to possess." Clarisse grinned wickedly.

Rachel who was trying to fight off the Hecate cabins magic but, was over came when a shiver went down her spin.

* * *

Nico was in a deep slumber not even knowing his doom to happen when Mrs O'Leary shadow traveled into his room, cracking the floor to the point where they caved. The room through the floor sending him, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Mrs O'Leary straight into the kitchen with a loud crash throughout the house. Waking Hazel, Jason, Leo, and Frank who grabbed a bow and arrow.

They burst through Nico's room demanding what happened only for Jason to stop them. They looked down to see Nico's whole room. Hazel scanned for any survivors but, skipping the moans coming from Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and Percy. Who's Achilles curse got scratched against a piece of wood sending a pain full shock threw his system.

She caught sight of Mrs O'Leary and frowned "Oh Brother, Nico why the hell did you have to ask for the biggest Hell hound to visit you?" Hazel shouted.

"Percy Jackson you god damned idiot." Nico raged as the entire rubble on top of him burst in to the airs with black tentacles picking the pieces up. Nico had no sympathy for Percy when his shadows wrapped around him and hoist him into the air. Nico was bleeding near his eyes and his clothes was trashed, cuts were on his knees.

"Nico how dare you falsely die with out telling me about it." Percy shouted back only for Nico to slam him in the ground.

"I could careless about what I did but, what I could care for is you destroying my entire room. What the hell were you thinking bringing a hell-hound as big as Mrs O'Leary in my room." Nico shouted the entire room was shaking as Nico's body was vaping black shadows from his body.

"What it wasn't my instructions, it was Thalia's" Percy tried to stop an angry Nico from knocking against anything else. his skin was indestructible but not his insides.

"Well I don't care whose instructions they were, no one destroys my room. Besides I really can't do this to anyone else with out killing them or breaking them Nico said slamming Percy into the ground three more times before he knew he was passed out. Nico just tossed him to the side. and kindly smiled at a Gobsmacked Thalia "So I see you didn't follow the Hearts trail and very good and bad use of a hell-hound.

* * *

**Theirs chapter 8 I hope you enjoy please review**


	9. 9 Imprints and meeting Edward Cullen

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank Jason/Angela Percy/Embry Annabeth/Reyna some Percy/Annabeth in the beginning

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

Side note I have based Nico shadow fighting abilities based on Fullmetal Alchemist homunculus Pride with out the teeth and eyes, I thought it would make it better for a comparison. so don't get confused it he can do more things with his shadows by picking them up.

*Heads up for all you Percbeth lovers I though I should get this out their I am going to have the two break up some where soon*

* * *

**Chapter 8: Imprints and Meeting Edward Cullen.**

Seth woke up to his Mother Calling him for lunch. Seth remembered he had found his imprint. he smiled at the thought of him being near Seth all the time. Seth slowly rolled out of bed. He stretched his muscles out and deeply yawned.

"Seth come and eat!" his mother shouted out. He could hear the plates being set down and wiff of Lasagna corn, and salad. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He saw his sister had already beat him to the first helping. "Good afternoon mom and the food looks great!" Seth complemented hugging his mother and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"It better be I worked hard on it." His mother they sat down together as a family. Seth took a huge bit savoring the taste that ran down his thought into his awaiting belly. "So how did last nights patrol go?" Sue asked her children. She enjoy eating her hard-worked food. She wouldn't allow her kids to just have random fast food all the time. They needed a proper cooked meal after all their hard work destroying those filthy leeches.

"It was alright we could have had the red-headed Vampire that we have chased dead but," Seth wasn't sure if he should tell his mother about the extra human who has supernatural human abilities or that they both had imprinted. Seth looked to his sister. Leah was thinking that maybe they should tell her about the imprints. "She got away!" Leah spoke.

Sue knew her kids where hiding something call it mother intuition. "What are you two trying to hide?" she questioned with a look saying don't even think about lying. It was Seth who spoke. "We both imprinted!" evaded.

Sue dropper her fork that was in midair as she heard the wonderful news. She wasn't sure if her daughter would ever imprint but knowing it has happened. Settles her heart. "I am so happy for you both." she said with joy in her eyes. She gave them both a strong congratulate hug. "So when do get to met them?" Sue asked. "so tell me Leah does it ease you that you found someone." Sue asked taking a bit out of her salad.

Leah side "Well can't hide it but, Yes it is a relief that I have found some one, it takes off a huge amount of stress. But , That doesn't mean I'm not going to stop torchering the pack." Leah spoke chowing down on a another plate of lasagna. Hey a girl has to eat.

"So Seth tell me about the girl you imprinted on?" Sue asked she could already see the wedding bells.

"Um mom I was wondering, has anyone in the wolf pack ever imprinted on a male?" Seth asked knowing he just killed a wedding planned by his mother.

Sue was surprised by his question but, answered the question. "Imprinting of what we understand it is that you find the person who is the one that the world has chosen to be your soul-mate. So if you imprinted on a male the wolf has chosen that person as what you need to be completed." Sue responded she had a feeling why Seth was asking. It's because he imprinted on a male. She hoped that who ever it was wouldn't judge to rashly.

"Okay, so what would the council say to the fact that I have imprinted on a male?" Seth asked he wasn't ashamed of imprinting on Nico in fact he was glad it happened. Hey he has an open mind.

"Theirs really nothing for them to do? He's your imprint and we have no say in what happens. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to meet him and his parents." Sue spoke not knowing she has openly sent an invitation to Hades.

both Leah and Seth paled. Didn't Nico say he was a son of Hades. "Oh god" Seth paled. He was an accepting guy but, meeting the god of the underworld had to be drawing a line.

Sue looked at her paled children and became worried on just who her son printed on. "Please tell me that he's not a convict." Sue pleaded she didn't want to deal with any delinquents.

"No I don't think so it's just that theirs no way to leave this out anymore. My imprint." Seth began pulling off his locket open it up showing the younger version of a happy Nico. "This just a picture of him a few years ago, That child there is a demigod." Seth spoke hoping that his mother won't think he was a nut case.

Sue frowned she wanted to dismiss the thought of a demigod but, heck she has wolves for children. "So I am going a head and believe you? So what is his godly parent?" Sue asked place her had under her chin.

Leah and Seth just looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Hades."

Her children sounded so sure of it. If they say is true she just set up a meeting with god of the underworld. She paled equally to her children. "Oh god I need to get ready." Sue spoke as she went to go fix what ever she need to meet the God of the underworld.

* * *

Nico was patched up and was busy glaring at the awakened son of Poseidon. Everyone had decided to give the two some privacy, as everyone left. Nico asked "Hazel will you show Jason and Thalia to a room I'm sure that they want to catch up on each others passed." Percy looked to the african-american girl who had a some what resemblance to Nico. "Of course brother but, are you sure it's safe to be in here with him?" Hazel questioned. "Don't worry I have him wrapped up at the moment." Nico smiled as Hazel and left with the surprized Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth away. Percy looked to Nico with a betray look of hurt. "Man! Nico who knew you could be such a demon." Percy spoke. Nico smile at Clarisse definition of him. Percy was not sure how he was going to ask this. "Look Nico, Why did you tell me you were going to fake your death?" Percy asked. Now that he was in front of Nico he wanted to strangle him but, as Nico said he had him wrapped up at the moment. Damn his abilities to manipulate the shadows.

"Isn't it obvious as to why I would? I not only hate the camp with a passion but, it has became a health hazard to me." Nico spoke with a forced calm as he openly glared at Percy.

"And for that you had to fake your death and have the whole camp worried about whether your father attacking the camp!" Percy shouted.

"Oh so know they grown new set of brains to replace the one they fried. They should have thought of that before they began sending exploding acid balls into my cabin, Hoping it would burn me alive." Nico spoke getting close to Percy's face. Showing he wasn't backing down.

Percy's eye widened "The camp wouldn't do that! They wouldn't." "Purposely through a dangerous thing to an allies well then what about this Nico spoke removing his shirt reveling the spots still healing from the last ball of acid to hit his skin. Percy's eyes widened as he saw the side of Nico's body was burned and scared from a chemical that had landed on his skin. "Percy your fellow campers are far from innocent, They are abuser's and their now just getting the revenge my father has been planning on them. okay maybe not all of my fathers revenge more like Clarisse, who from the start wanted to take them all out." Nico suggested.

"What are you talking about? Are you telling me that Clarisse is apart of this?" Percy asked in disbelief. Nico nodded as he moved from his spot and made sur e Nico was securely tied to bed. "Do you realise I was dragged out in the morning in my birthday suit. I may have been available soon but, definitely not that soon!" Percy shouted.

Nico frowned morning. "Wait you didn't stop my cabin from being burnt?" Nico asked with widened eyes. He could believe it Clarisse was right. if he was ever truly in danger Percy would brush it to the side. Like he really ment nothing to him.

"Well Grover did burst in my cabin shouting you were in trouble but, dismissed it. I guess my intuition was right." Percy said not realising the damage he just caused their relationship.

Nico was furious "So you would have let me burn so you could fuck Annabeth for the last few times. you didn't even rush to see what was going on." Nico asked with a shallow whisper as tears slowly slid down his eyes. Percy's eyes widened at Nico's bluntly confession. "If I was truly in that fire you would have left me so you could screw Annabeth, is that how you treat Tyson when he needs your help, or when the entire camp picks on him and you allow it." Nico raised his voice. with each word breaking Percy's resolve. "But, you faked your death in a fire." Percy tried.

"That has little importance Percy the fact of the matter is that, not only did you dismiss an emergency when I may have need your help just so you can have your precious time with Annabeth, only shows what importance I hold into your life, you say I'm like your little brother. But you would have let me die so you could enjoy being with Annabeth some one you truly only see as a sister. You would let me did just like you let Bianca die!" Nico shouted and ran out of the room. Leaving a shocked Percy who knew he seriously messed up.

Nico had to get out of the house. He was almost out of the house when Hazel asked what was wrong. "I'm sorry Hazel but, I'll be right back. I just have to calm down." Nico spoke he had to be strong for her but couldn't release his anguish onto her. "Nico you know you can tell me anything." Hazel tried.

"I'm sorry Hazel but, I can't burden you with what I'm going through I'll be back. Nico spoke as he Shadow traveled out of the house. Coming to a open field with sunlight shining through it was truly a beautiful sight. Nico made his way over to the center and looked up to Apollo and Zeus's domain. He laid their thinking about how little his life truly meant nothing to Percy. He laid there and closed his eyes not seeing the pair of figure's walking out of the woods.

* * *

it's was in the after noon when Seth, Leah, and Sue made their way to Hestia's place. "So this is the place where you meet him?" Seth's mother asked.

"Yeah but, theirs a lot of new scent's that weren't their before." Seth spoke sniffing the air.

"Your right, I get Goat, thunder clouds, Sea, and desperation." Leah spoke.

Seth pouted. "Seth what's wrong. Sue asked.

"I can't smell him!" Seth spoke with a sad voice.

"I'm glad I can't smell him?" Leah spoke but, got a glare from both Sue and Seth.

"What his true scent is Death and Fear not a combination you want to smell, mom. Seth's mate actually has common courtesy." Leah shrugged she looked over to the little forge that Leo was currently working on. SHe got out of the car and waved later. as she strode up to him.

Sue wasn't sure if she was ready to meet the god of the underworld yet. They both got out of the car when Seth could hear shouting in the house. "What the hell did you say to upset my brother?" He heard Hazel shout.

Seth wanted to so much to burst into the house but, was stopped when he saw a golden like flame car pull up to the house and two very distinctly people got out. caring what looked like food. "My Seth I am happy to see you again." Ganymedes spoke with a wide grin. as Hestia lifted the bags with her minds Stroding up to Sue "Hello you must be Sue, Seth's mother." Hestia asked with a friendly smile. "How'd you know my name?" Sue asked suspiciously.

Hestia giggled "I'm Hestia Goddess of the heart I have been to all of your counsel meetings and the burning of Vampires." Hestia spoke warmly as the mortal woman in front of her had eyes popping out some.

Hestia opened up the door to her house. To find Hazel wanting to strangle Percy "What the hell did you say to my brother?" she shouting at Percy

It was taking both Annabeth and Frank to restraint Hazel from doing so. Percy was in a daze as if he was upset about something. He mumbled "Sorry."

"Your sorry for what, that you are a horrible friend and you couldn't have left Nico alone?" Hazel shouted getting Seth's attention. "What happened to Nico?"

"Hey can't we just sit down and talk about this?" Grover tried to mediate.

"No we can't seen He was left in the same room as Nico and it was Nico who ran out as if was needing out. Just when I was about to get through to him as a family this god damned bastard had to ruin it Hazel shouted as Gems shot out of the floor pelting Grover. Grover hid behind Percy to shield from the assault.

"What did he do? Where's Nico?" Seth tried again only to be ignored again.

"Hey will you cut that out, we can't help Nico if you placing pointless anger towards the other person." Annabeth spoke to Hazel trying to calm her down. Percy what the hell did you say to Nico she thought.

"Will you please shut up and one of you tell me what happened to Nico!" Seth shouted making his, everyone elses that walked into the room known. Seth was mad what did that over grown sea smelling punk do to his mate.' Seth raged with furry and hatred he let out a threatening growled at Percy. Percy looked to him and Sue and saw a blond and Hestia in the room. "Hello Lady Hestia, and who are you?" Percy asked not to brightly to the angry teen.

Seth grabbed Percy by the collar and shoved his frightening face near his and let out a very threatening growl "I asked you a question and I expect you to answer or I will will make you pay dearly for harming my mate, did you get that or do I need to shove your sorry as right down a volcano and watching you burn so you will never. Ever harm my MATE again." Seth raged with his teeth becoming sharp.

"Mate?" Annabeth and Percy squeaked.

"Yes I'm his mate!" Seth shouted. "Now answer my question where's Nico?" Seth asked again as steam began raising from his skin.

Hazel was the most shocked and now figure out why Seth was holding Nico possesively maybe he can help Nico. "Nico ran out the door probably shadow traveled to some place, to be left alone. You take big fluffy to find him! Hazel pointed towards the kitchen.

Sue was lost as what to say or do. so she just let things be left at where they were. Both Ganymedes and Hestia looked into the kitchen and shouted Percy Jackson what the hell did you do!" the kitchen was trashed with the remnants of Nico's room. "Oh Ganymedes what are we going to do." Hestia spoke.

"What you say, why we fix it of course." Thalia spoke as she walked into the room as was her brother. "So Thalia did you have a nice talk with your boy friend." Percy asked getting a huge shock from both Jason and Thalia. "You sick dunder head that's my little brother." Thalia raged. "Yeah what she said, we both could hear you guys from the attic. Hello Hestia and Ganymedes I'm really sorry for the destruction. My sister wasn't clear on how good Mrs O'Leary sence of directions were. and landed in Nico's room resulting in the wrecked floor. Leos out side in the Forge you made him creating a new floor and things for the kitchen He says he was looking to remodel anyway." Jason spoke.

"This is so not my day?" Percy mumbled He felt terrible.

"So where's Nico last time we new we left him to speak with you. and aren't you the guy who was holding Nico last night?" Jason asked he wasn't liking the first impression of Percy. Jason saw Sue who felt out of place. "I'm sorry for all this we aren't usually like this, well I really can't say for my sisters friends but, from what I got from the others. Wow this was son not a good day to come over." Jason apologised.

"It's okay I just wanted to se who my kids both imprinted on is all." Sue said at least one seemed down to earth. She also made a mental note to inform the counsel of their so called new neighbors they could probably help with the vampire crisis.

Seth was pacing he wanted to be near Nico hold him if needed him. He needed to get Nico's phone number. "Does Nico have a phone number?" Seth asked.

"Demigods aren't able to have phones?" Jason spoke.

"Actually we can we just can't speak on it so Nico's number." Hazel began to tell him much to Seth's excitement.

"Wait we can have a cell phone?" Jason asked Hestia with a more of a surprised.

"Of course you can it's just Nico who was the first to remember the texting feature. Also it's the camps directors that doesn't want the children to discover it would cause too much distractions with all the sword fighting going on." Hestia said as she instantly fixed the whole in the ceiling. "That had to be a nasty fall." Hestia commented. making Seth feel uncomfortable. "Yeah wasn't everyone still asleep when we left to go get the lunch from the spot you spoke of?" Ganymedes responded.

" Seth was beyond mad that a loud cracking sound was made as Seth transformed into a sandy wolf shocking Annabeth, and Percy and making Grover run frantically away from the big scary wolf. "Awe that is so awesome Leo spoke enthusiastically as he made his presence know as did Leah who was busy eating the Pizza that Leo took out with him to fix some of the broken things.

"Hey I'm Leo son of Hephaestus. Builder extoridinar." Leo introduced shaking Sue's hand not really getting the tense air.

* * *

Nico was awoken by a buzzing in his shorts, "Wow I can't believe I forgot I had a phone in my pocket." Nico said aloud. You two who are hidding can come out now and the one who's evading my mind will you do it to some one else." Nico asked as he moved to a sitting position. He looked to the messages as he saw one from his sister Hazel shouting at him saying how he didn't tell her about him finding his mate. and the second was from a unamed peson who says his name is Seth Clearwater. Wasn't he the person who claimed that he was his imprint, Nico laughed he hasn't told me yet. he felt the pair geting close to him. Nico looked up to see one glittering figure the male one who had a blue t-shirt with golden eyes and bronze color

The second one was a female human that had bland looking clothes. She had brown hair and green eyes. So a dead person and a living person that has to be the oddest combinations I have ever heard of Nico thought, getting a chuckle out of the bronze haired vampire. Nico just frown "Hey, I said no reading my thoughts. Dead boy?" Nico said not insulting way.

Wait how could you tell he was dead?" the girl spoke with shoke and protectiveness.

"You wouldn't happen to know Anceint greek would you?" Nico asked the bronze male.

The Bronze haired male sat down near Nico. "It's Edward Cullen. I can't speak speak ancient greek but, doesn't mean I can't learn it?"

"That's good Nico Di' Angelo Son of Hades greek god of the underworld, can you tell me are you related to the red-headed girl that was here last night?" Nico asked, keeping his thoughts in ancient greek.

"You mean Victoria?" Bella asked in disbelief. She wanted to ask more about what he meant by being a son of Hades.

"That's who she's called, yes I had a run in with her last night." Nico told them.

"And you survived?" They both stared in disbelief a human facing a Vampire as dangerous as Victoria and surviving.

"Well of course I survived stupid emibicils I would have killed her if it weren't for the wolves bursting threw the bushes. through the bushes I would found out what you were and killed the stupid creature for threatening my family." Nico defended.

"Well that's the wolves for you?" Edward smiled he was waiting for him to make a slip with his thoughts. For a human he had an interesting mind. Not many people could figure out what he was. "She was a vampire, as am I" Edward pointed out. showing his teeth.

"And you two are dating." Nico asked as he clicked open Seth's message. that said 'I borrowed your number from your sister. I heard what happened with Fish boy , I just wanted to know I am hear for you if you need me, So please need me?' the message sounded pleading. Nico smiled softly well Seth matbe I could just let you love me. I can't be too pick with what comes my way. So maybe this is my chance to shine.

"So you have a girlfriend that your not paying attention?" Edward asked with a smile he caught some of his mind.

"No just my imprinter. I didn't listen because I knew your answer already, seeing the smile on your face."

"Wait you mean imprinter as in on of the wolves imprinted on you, I have to warn you they can be dangerous.

"And like dateing a vampire is not?" Nico returned.

"Good point."

* * *

**Their ninth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it Please review**


	10. 10 Accepting the Imprints

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank Jason/Angela Percy/Embry Annabeth/Reyna some Percy/Annabeth in the beginning

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

Side notes: I have based Nico shadow fighting abilities based on Fullmetal Alchemist homunculus Pride with out the teeth and eyes, I thought it would make it better for a comparison. so don't get confused it he can do more things with his shadows by picking them up.

I also have decided to give Percy a sibling who is Bree Tanner just saying he needs a sibling who's around more and is not in his fathers domain all the time.

*Heads up for all you Percbeth lovers I though I should get this out their I am going to have the two break up some where soon*

* * *

**Chapter 10: Accepting the imprint.**

It was around suppertime, when Nico got home. He had a good conversation with Edward and Bella found out that they go to the same school as Nico was about to go. They even asked him to come over to meet the rest of the family So this venting was good. Nico smiled as he opened the door to find Seth in bandages and Percy who was sitting far from Seth, giving him a weary gazes. "Uh did something happen?" Nico asked, he was confused about when Seth go here. Seth ears perked up at the sound of his mates voice and was already at Nico's side. Nico noticed that Seth was wincing at his own injuries from a source that he was guessing Percy. "Careful Seth. You shouldn't move if you are hurt." Nico spoke trying to get Seth to sit down. Seth smiled "I'm alright just had a brawl with fish breath over their." Seth glared at Percy. "Well that wasn't smart of you, but seeing as you didn't know, he has the Achilles curse. meaning he has an impenetrable body." Nico said as he redirected Seth back to the couch. Much to Seth's delight. "Nico is it wis to tell him my weakness?" Percy asked.

Nico glared at him "I didn't tell him where on your body, that can be penetrated."

Percy adverted his gaze from Nico. "Right." Percy said weakly underneath Nico's gaze. As Seth was seated on the couch Seth immediately wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him into his lap. Nico blushed at Seth's possessiveness. "Their now no one will upset you." Seth grinned at Nico who felt some what powerless in Seth's warmth. "Nico," Hazel spoke with a worried voice. Nico knew he had upset his sister and got out of Seth's grip, and hugged his sister. "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"Nico I know you have let a lot of things bottle up, like our sibling dying and you felt helpless. But that doesn't mean I'm not here for you. You after all have given me a second chance at life. I want to make the best of it, so lets do it in building our relationship." Hazel offered with her supportive smile.

"I know I may not be the best." Nico started.

"I don't care if you are the best, all I ask for is Nico, the Nico that was happy all the time. I know I may never replace your full-blooded sister Bianca, and I don't want to I just want to be Hazel your younger sister." Hazel said.

Nico felt guilty, he wasn't being fair to Hazel. "Alright, I will try better." Hazel smiled and hugged Nico.

Seth wasn't sure what she meant by giving her a second chance at life. Sue was watching the interactions between the siblings. "What does Hazel mean a second chance at life?" curious about maybe having her husband brought back.

Nico turned to Sue the one person he wasn't familiar with. "Hey I'm Nico." Nico introduced.

"Sue Clearwater." Sue introduced.

"Oh, your Seth's mother I'm guessing." Nico asked as he and Hazel sat in front of her. Seth picked up himself and wincing some as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Nico and placed his chin on top of Nico's head he molded him self so he was practically smothering Nico in his scent. "I'm not sure with all you'll believe but, please keep in mind that children of Hades or Pluto rarely have have good out comes. Fate gives us the poorest chance at happiness. Hazels is some what like that." Nico started. Sue was following along, as she worried with what ever her son has gotten himself into.

Hazel spoke this time. "When I met Nico I was already dead, and in the Fields of Asphodel where neutral go who are either good or evil. Both Nico and I govern a part of our fathers realm. I Govern the riches of hell."

"And I govern death." Nico piped in. Percy was also listening to him even though he looked spacy.

"So you died how are you alive?" Sue asked with non accusingly.

Nico spoke "Thanatos the god of death, was missing originally I was their to find my Sister Bianca, but she tied for rebirth so I couldn't return her to the land of the living. but on my way back I found Hazel who remembers who she was. I took her out of the underworld so I could have a family, everyone at camp Half-blood had a sibling and I felt alone. The only one I knew, who could understand was Thalia."

"So is their anyway for me to know if my husband is safe?" Sue asked.

"I could always Ghost call him." Nico offered.

"What's ghost calling?" Seth was the one to ask.

"Ghost calling is when you call someones spirit from beyond the grave, The previous Ghost King Minos, showed me how to do it." Nico responded to the question.

"Does that mean you can call him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah all I need is a hamburger, fries, and a large soda." Nico smiled.

Hestia who snuck away brought back a huge plate with a juice looking hamburger and crisp french fries and refreshing drink. "Nico I think it would be better if you show them. They sem to be beating around the bush, so I'll just say it. Could you Ghost call Seth's Father Harry Clearwater."

Nico eyes widened, oh that's what you were getting at?" Nico smiled friendly "You could have asked." Nico said grabbed the plate. Hazel you wouldn't mind in creating a dent of a hole in the ground outside would you?" Nico asked. as he got out of Seth's grasp once again. Seth pouted he didn't like not holding his imprint but, if he could really ghost call his father Jacob would so be jealous, maybe he use this as a way to win over the other tribal members. He almost forgot his wounds when he winced. "Thats right your injured." Nico said he created a shadow chairs he Said this should make things easier for you." Nico smiled. Sue, Hazel, and Percy were curious was Nico trying to try and show feelings for Seth.

Sue whispers in her son's ear "I thought you said he doesn't know about the imprinting."

"I thought he didn't, um Nico do you know about?" Seth was asking.

"About imprinting, only from what I could get out from. Your conversation last night with Ganymedes. About how I was your imprintee not sure what imprinting does, but from what I got from you it's finding your soul-mate that completes you." Nico said as he manipulated the shadow to move.

"Nico I'm sorry?" Percy said to Nico.

"Look this may not be the right time, but I forgive you. That doesn't mean I will trust you with my life." Nico said giving Percy a sympathy smile.

"Wait he left your life endanger." Seth growled.

"Of course, when y cabin was burning and Grover busted into Percy cabin to tell him about the fire, but Percy dismisses it before Grover could tell him about the fire. As him being the son of Poseidon he could have easily put it out. But seeing my life holds little importance to him when he considered me like a little brother to him shows where I truly stand in his life." Nico spoke.

Percy got a glare from Seth, Sue, and Hazel. "That's why you ran out of the place is because of a betrayal that happened." Hazel realised

"And you could forgive him for that?" Seth asked.

"Holding grudges are the children of Hades flaws, besides I owed Percy a life debt for rescuing him tis just sets me free." Nico said so Seth as they made their ways out.

Percy was feeling even more horrible about himself, not only did he not do anything to stop the campers from bullying him, he should have been their, when Nico needed him. But, even if Nico did fake his death he ad Thalia had point if he hadn't found about Nico faking his death he would be still be wallowing in a false sence of reality. He messed up horribly with Nico, in reality he really thought Nico didn't need him, after all he is one of the strongest people he has meet. Is everyone he cares about going to leave him. First Annabeth has talked about how she has meet someone in San Fransisco, he was hoping that after all that had happened that it would of been him next to Nico holding him, but it seems that wouldn't of been a good idea. Tears were strolling down as he felt lost.

Nico was walking them out to a smooth area as he saw the Leo and Leah at his forge. "Hey Nico! I'm so glad you came back!" Leo shouted as he ran up to Nico carrying a sign. "So I have thought about our business together?" Leo said wildly.

"You two are going into business together?" Sue asked.

"Of course not." Nico responded

Leo frowned "Of course we are you get to exterminate boogie monsters see I even mad a sign to out up." Leo said holding out a huge two handed sign. With giving Leo picture was bigger and Nico's was on the side. Leo's boogeyman exterminated. at your service. Just show Nico (a pointed to Nico's picture.) and have the creäture look in his eyes and watch the creäture turn to stone. Nico immediately cut the thing in half "I am not Medusa jerk. If you want them to turn to stone asked medusa directly Nico ordered. "I can't I'll be turned to stone."

"That's the idea." Nico said.

"Hey no insulting latino man here. That job is now mine!" Leah ordered.

"Okay, no problem now Hazel could you make a dent or hole in the ground?" Nico asked.

Hazel nodded and stomped her foot to the ground making a nice dent that Nico could use. Nico dumped the food and drink into the hole and pulled out his cellphone and pressed the star button which formed his famous Stygian sword and called out for the soul of Hary Clearwater. a think swarm of ghost like fog rose out of the ground shrouding everyone the fog. Souls began to fluster towards the pile of dropped food.

"You going to have to tell me when you see him because I won't know." Nico said slashing his sword at the ghosts. Both Seth and Sue were scanning the crowd of ghosts. It was when they saw a familiar figure walking towards the pool of food that was getting snips of the food. "There!" they pointed. Leah was ecstatic at seeing her late father. walk towards the puddle and sipped it as the colors came back to him. he open his eyes to se his wife, son, and daughter. "Hello Sue, my boy Seth, and my little girl. It is good to see you again. He looked towards Nico and Hazel and imediately bowed to them and said "My princes, and Princess."

"Nico's fine and please you don't have to bow." Nico said sheepishly.

"Hazel." Hazel offered with a friendly smile.

"Is their something that you needed of me?" Harry asked

"Nope, your family just wanted to say hello. and that you were safe." Nico said pointing towards Sue, Seth, and Leah. they had tears in their eye's seeing Harry.

"I am fine I have been given the Elysium." Harry spoke. "It's quite a beautiful place and I don't have to worry about my heart and enjoy the food." Harry said smiling. Getting a chuckle from his family. "That's good place to go. It's a place for where souls who are shown to be great warriors or people will to protect their family or friends. and seeing you have kept and tried to keep your family safe, from the red-eyed vampires. this is show as courage and would give you a place their." Nico smiled as he filled Seth, Leah, and Sue in. "Then I'm glad he is safe." Sue said.

It was Leah who stepped foreward and said "I'm sorry father." she particularly felt responsible for his passing.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. We find out new things everyday about our phasing." Harry smiled.

"But, it was my unexpecting phasing that accelerated you heart attack." Leah tried as tears strolled down her cheek.

"Oh don't cry baby girl It's not your fault at all. So have either of you imprinted yet?" Harry asked for his last part of his conversation. as the puddle began to disappear.

Sue answered "Both of our children have." Sue smiled.

"Oh that's great who would they be?" Harry asked.

"Well dad I imprinted on Nico here, who I am sure he has accepted the imprint." Seth spoke giving Nico a one armed bear hug. "Of course I have I would be an idiot not to." Nico said laying his head on Seths shoulder. Making Seth gleam with pride

"And Father I have imprinted on Leo." Leah said dragging Leo into view.

"I'm surprized that you have a male imprint. I Harry Clearwater welcome you to are family, And leo I hope you take very good care of my daughter or so help me I will comeback and haunt you for the rest of your miserable live. Most of all I want you all to know I love you as the last of him disappeared from sight.

Leo was confused he didn't know what imprinting was. "Whats imprinting?" Leo asked.

"Imprinting is when their wolves find their soul-mates and it seam's Seth's sister has imprinted on you. I would have to congratulate you bother for finding your soul-mate very few people do!" Hestia pointed out. Leo turned towards Leah. "Well then I am honored to have a soul-mate as beautiful as you. I hope you won't mind me making a model of your beauty." Leo spoke kissing her hand.

Leah blushed "You better not make me look fat!" she warned.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be a child of the black-smith god for nothing." Leo responded.

"Oh their you are I wanted to let everyone know the kitchen is fixed and I have created spaghetti with meatballs, pizza, and fruit salad." Ganymedes said to the group.

"That sounds lovely." Hestia spoke as she skipped to the house.

As everyone walked to the house.

* * *

**As much I want to say it this will not be an Mpreg but Nico and Seth will have a child just not Mpreg. so Please review **


	11. 11Explaining Mythology

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank Jason/Angela Percy/Embry Annabeth/Reyna some Percy/Annabeth in the beginning

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

Side notes: I have based Nico shadow fighting abilities based on Fullmetal Alchemist homunculus Pride with out the teeth and eyes, I thought it would make it better for a comparison. so don't get confused it he can do more things with his shadows by picking them up.

I also have decided to give Percy a sibling who is Bree Tanner just saying he needs a sibling who's around more and is not in his fathers domain.

*Heads up for all you Percbeth lovers I though I should get this out their I am going to have the two break up some where soon*

* * *

**Chapter 11: Explaining Mythology**

Everyone was flourished with Ganymedes cooking, they have never tasted heaven in the dining room like this before. The spaghetti was so good Sue had to get the recipe. Seth was chowing down that he was getting it every where on him. 'So he's my soul-mate, I wasn't even expecting to have one.' Nico smiled as he bit into his meatball of goodness. he was engrossed in the flavors that he was shocked when he felt a pair of saucy lips pecking his cheeks.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting the imprint." Seth said with an adorable look with spaghetti sauce all over his lips and outer mouth.

"I would of been stupid not to. I will have to warn you I am new to being around people and if this is suppose to be life changing then i guess I can start with my soul-mate." Nico smiled.

"Don't worry if you need help I can help." Seth offered wiping him mouth.

"Your welcome to try." Nico said eating another meatball.

"Oh, I will." Seth spoke giving Nico another peck and licking off the sauce he left on him.

Nico smiled so this is what it's like to be desired. "You will?" Nico asked with a raised brow.

"Of course I will, after all I'm the love doctor." Seth said winking at Nico.

Nico worried what the hell did he just get himself into.

Leo was talking to Leah, who wanted nothing more than to shut him up. "So When homecoming comes around would you go with me?" Leo asked.

Leah scoffed at the Idea that he wasn't going to take her. "You actually think you were going to go with someone else?" Leah questioned.

"Of course not I just had no one to go with before, I'm usually the last resort type of person that people would ask." Leo said a little sadly,

"Well cheer up sappy, you get to go out with sexy little old me." Leah responded, at least she has no competition to compete with her guy. She smile as she remembered Sam's torture to her and every graffic detail of his love life with her cousin. She smiled at sweet, sweet revenge as she will now be able to do the same.

"Hey Leah do you think we should introduce them to the pack?" Seth suggested as he got another plate of spaghetti. and a slice of Pizza.

Leah smiled at her brothers convenience. "That would be good." Leah said.

"What?" Seth asked with sauce all over his face. "Seth we were not raised in a barn.

Nico noticed that they were missing people "Hey where's Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Frank?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth has gone home to meet her friend that she had met in San Fransisco. Thalia and Jason have gone out to get to know one another. Frank should be down soon." Ganymedes said enjoying the meatballs. As well he had made the noodles and Meatballs separate for those who just love the sauce and meat, Like himself and Nico.

Percy was picking at the food he wasn't in the mood to eat. He was thinking of ways to make up his neglecting to help Nico. Sue was just loving the food, and she had to get the recipe.

Hazel was busy talking to Hestia "So when do you think my fathers going to make an appearance?"

Sue paled, she wasn't ready to meet the ruler of the underworld, heck I don't think anyone is. "Nico you are going to have to give me a heads up when your father comes, even though I don't think I will ever be ready to meet him." Sue requested getting a laugh from the Greeks and Romans. "Oh dear no one is ever ready to meet my brother." Hestia laughed warmly.

That got the others in laughing. "Don't Worry Mrs. Clearwater I'll let you know." Nico said he looked to his Soul-mate who looked like he finished his seventh plate of spaghetti and Pizza. "Where are you putting it all?" Nico asked with a lot of wonder. Seth was tall and muscular but Nico wasn't that bad in the musculus part. Heck even he didn't eat that much.

Seth just smile "Us wolves have a high metabolism that allows us to burn the food off." So that means to keep around a lot of food is what your telling me Nico thought, "Well so do Greek demigods."

Seth smiled. "Cool do you know how to cook anything?" Seth asked it would be so cool if he did.

"I have never made anything with my hands." Nico said he was now worried does he expect me to cook for him, Nico let out a sigh as he saw Seth's sulken face. "But that doesn't mean I can't try." Nico smiled after all it's what people do right.

Seth Eyes widened as his mind raced with his mate making his food, with a pink apron and for some strange reason bunny ears Seth let out a laugh.

"What did you just imagine me looking like?" Nico demanded as he saw the strange look upon Seth's face.

"Oh it's nothing." Seth said giving Nico a surprize kiss to his lips. Making Nico put his mind into his first kiss.

The kiss gave Nico all kinds of goosebumps. Seth just smiled as he pulled away looking at Nico's shocked face. "Well how about coming with Me to La Push. We could meet the others from the pack and go swimming." Seth offered.

"That would sound great except for the swimming part." Nico responded.

Seth frowned "You can't swim?" Seth asked.

"For a demigod that's kind of pathetic." Leah agreed.

"Well excuse me if my uncle is extremely territorial and has hatred for his brothers and his hatred goes out to the children as well." Nico said with his famous glare making Leah squirm.

"Does that mean, you can't swim at all?" Seth asked he was mad he loved swimming, and wanted to see Nico in a swim trunks or little water droplets sliding down his skin.

"Not unless I have a death wish, and what to get chased around or eaten by a shark." Nico responded.

"That's crazy what the hell are you going to do, in water to make him so territorial, what about the other children of the gods?" Sue asked.

"They are fine in what they do, even the Athena cabin who has hatred towards the Poseidon cabin. Well except for children of Zeus but, they get exceptions seeing that Zeus is the King of the gods. I also can't travel by air, death trap." Nico reveled.

"Why how do you get to places that's far away?" Sue asked she wasn't liking Poseidon or Zeus much.

"I Shadow travel. it's one of the safest ways for me to travel." Nico responded back popping a meatball into his mouth.

"So what your basically saying is that it sucks being a child of Hades. Not only can you not swim, you can't ever go high up in the air with out your pathetic excuses of Uncles trying to kill your ass." Leah summed up.

"That's exactly the way I would put it. While Percy gets to enjoy the sea any animals and sea animals he wants. Jason and Thalia gets to fly and be able to sometimes swim and can be around animals. I get to enjoy the underworld where all you here is people moaning and groaning and it smells awful but, being the son of hades has it's best perks you not only get a huge allowance you can actually see your parent who wishes it was you who died instead of my older sister." Nico said with a jealous tone.

Seth did not like hearing that. No parent should hate their own child. "Well I like having you around?" Seth said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that the imprint talking or you?" Nico asked. Seth barely knew Nico so how could he possibly say he liked having him around. "Because I would like to here you say it when you see me fight a Hydra." NO!" Seth frowned his imprint will not fight anything. The abruptness of Seth's reply. "No to my question. or?" "No to you fighting Hydras." Seth replied pulling Nico in a possessive hold.

"As much as I would like to not fight them, theirs really not much I can do not to fight them. Son's of Hades are their favorite snack." Nico responded

"Then I'll fight them I don't like the idea of my imprint having to fight." Seth frowned.

"Well as much as I love your bravery to protect me I have to ask do you even know what a hydra is?" Nico asked. as Seth put on a his thinking cap. "No."

"Then let me tell you that it is a creature that you do not want to come across. Think of a the dinosaur with a long neck." Seth nodded his head. Give the head a dragon like head and a snake-like neck." Seth nodded and add the features, then give it sharp teeth rows of sharp teeth and claws at the end of his toes." Seth nodded. imagine the creature to be the size of a house and no matter how many times you rip its he off his head in your wolf form but steer clear of the acid it spits out of its mouth." Seth was worried but did as he was told and foun him self ripping of the head. "Now imagine two more heads growing back. Seth Looked at Nico as if he was insane. "Their s no such creature Like that is it I'm sure people would be able to see something like that." Seth tried.

"The reason is the mist." Nico explained.

"Whats this mist." Leah asked curious she was going have to use this for a school report of a different continent

"The mist is a tool that the mythological world uses to hide their real world so mortals can keep ignorance of whats around them. but, there are a few mortals with true sight. that allows them to see past the mist and what was truly there." Nico explained.

"So can you prove it." Leah asked

"Yeah, Percy why don't you show them your pin." Nico suggested.

Percy was a little slow at understanding why, "why?"

"Because I really don't want to call my skeletal warriors here." Nico smiled.

Percy nodded and smiled back. Percy pulled out his pen and clicked it. and out cam riptide. shocking Leah out of her chair. "Now pay close attention as I manipulate a force to make it look like a stick." Nico told them as he focused on the single object. Sue was surprised as the air around her was being manipulated into seeing what it was was what Nico wanted them to see. the sword in Percy's hand was now to their eyes a stick as thick as the flat side of a quarter.

"That is so awesome your like a magician. you could go to Hogwarts if you wanted to" Seth said with so much amazement that he forgot about the dangerous creäture that he had thought about.

"No I wouldn't go that far yet." Nico frowned.

"Oh come on laugh a little." Seth playfully pleaded. He could see why Ganymedes wants him to bring the old Nico back so he could feel free like he did before. First he needed to see Nico in swimming trunks and a pink apron maybe making cookies for him.

* * *

**I have decided that this will not be a Mpreg, because I have no Idea what goes into pregnancy and I have another Idea for them getting a child. that shares both of their DNA. From the help from a certain Goddess Can you guess which one?**


	12. 12 Bree Tanner

Twilight/Percy Jackson. I don't own they belong to their creators Rick Roirdian and Stephenie Meyer

Characters: Nico Di' Angelo, Seth Clearwater, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Hestia, Jacob Black, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Alice Cullen,

Percy Jackson

Pairings: Okay I've decided Nico/Seth and Leah/Leo Hazel/Frank Jason/Angela Percy/Embry Annabeth/Reyna some Percy/Annabeth in the beginning

Side Note. I'm not sure if I should pair Piper and Jason up. The reason for that is that when you love some on it should be through real memories. Not fake ones that some delusional god create for you. so the pairings for Jason and Piper are up. Not entirely sure when I'll introduce Pier but, soon.

I've decided on these three for two reasons one Nico and Seth are adorable in the way people describe them and Seth's not judgemental. the third reason is that Nico's alone and is barely noticed and Seth is out going and happy. which he can totally bring a new light to

for Leah and Leo well they would make an interesting pair

summary: What if Nico never took Hazel to camp Jupiter. what if he and her disappeared all together. after he burns down cabin number thirteen and facing his own death, Now with the protection of a Goddess him and Hazel creat a new home in Forks, along the way they run into Frank Zhang, and some other demigods. To form their own family.

I hope you enjoy. Also I have decided to make this a M/M and M/F Lets be diverse with our pairings. So haters don't read. and non haters welcome.

_Italian is the Iris message of the receiving participant._

*Flash back* *End Flash Back*

this will be taking place near the third book Eclipse, but not quiet

Side notes: I have based Nico shadow fighting abilities based on Fullmetal Alchemist homunculus Pride with out the teeth and eyes, I thought it would make it better for a comparison. so don't get confused it he can do more things with his shadows by picking them up.

I also have decided to give Percy a sibling who is Bree Tanner just saying he needs a sibling who's around more and is not in his fathers domain and she will have Trench blue-eyes.

*Heads up for all you Percbeth lovers I though I should get this out their I am going to have the two break up some where soon*

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bree Tanner**

It was Saturday that Seth asked Nico to come with him to La Push. he had asked him to buy a swim trunks, for his own personal enjoyment. Nico just rolled his eyes at the thought, so he was in the middle of the Seattle mall looking for just the right pair of swim trunks and button up sea shirt. He was walking down the walk way when he saw a brown-haired girl who looked lost. He wanted to move on past but, something was drawing him to her like a familiar essence. "Hello." Nico spoke to her shocking her.

She gave a weary look to Nico, "What do you want?" She asked

"I just saw you and you looked lost? So I thought I would be friendly." Nico spoke that's when he looked into her eyes and was reminded of the ocean blue.

"Well, you came and found me. So what do you want?" Bree looked to Nico she knew she was short for her age so she would guess he was about thirteen.

"Well I was curious if you would like to join me for something to eat. Seeing as though you look like you need it?" Nico said as she looked like she hasn't had a good meal in a while.

She looked offended "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you look hungry and that you haven't had a good meal in a while so I am going to get you something to eat." Nico stated. he was curious if he had found a Demigod so he was going to have to give her some tests.

"What if I say no?" She asked still skeptical of Nico.

"I don't think I was asking. Besides I have a boyfriend who has just texted me his fiftieth text today." Nico responded as he led her towards the Food court. and found the Pizza place. He ordered two large taco pizzas and colas. "So do you have a name?"

"Bree Tanner?" she responded he could see some of the drool forming in her mouth as she saw the pizza.

"Nico Di Angelo." Nico held out his hand she shook it.

"Is their anything else you would want with it?" Nico asked he looked at the text from Seth. that's when he got an idea. Grover he came with Percy.

'Hey Hazel is Grover still their?' Nico sent.

"Um." She squinted her eyes to make out the board "Do you know how much the bread sticks cost?" Bree asked. She looked to Nico as if she wasn't asking too much.

"Of course not. Hey could I get some bread sticks to go with it as well?" Hey asked the counter girl.

She blushed as she got the orders.

his pant pocket. buzzed as he saw the text. 'Yes he's still here. Do you need something?' Hazel responded.

'Yes I think I have come across a demigod and would like him to get Mrs. O'Leary and see if I am right?' he sent. He looked to Bree "So is their any languages you can speak?" Nico asked. As he saw the order was almost ready.

'He's on his way and Percy, Jason, and Thalia are accompanying him so he doesn't make a scene.' Hazel responded

Nico paled as he knew he was going to have to double the order. "Oh greet!" Nico said allowed.

Bree was worried was he not going to be able to pay. "What?"

"Oh it's just that my friends has decided to join us and knowing my friend Percy and possibly Jason they east a lot I'm not sure if this will satisfy them." Nico said as he gave his skull print credit card to the cashier.

Bree was worried did he call the police to take her back to her abusive step dad. She slowly stepped back. As he was distracted she ran. Nico looked back to where Bree was and he lost her. 'Oh damn did he say something wrong. "Your order.?" the server said.

"Give it to the next person." Nico shouted as he ran after Bree following the shape of her shadow.

'Damn, she ran off!' Nico said sending a message to Hazel hoping that Grover hasn't left yet. If they, had Nico looked to his bracelet and took it off. reveling his scent. to Grover and any monster that would catch his scent.

Bree was running as she could Hear Nico's shouts. No she wasn't going back to her father just to be abused. She ran out of the exit and turned the corner and ran straight into a rock. and fell backwards. "My what have we here?" a soft and gentil voice spoke." Bree looked up but because of her ADHD she wasn't really focused on him. "Who are you?" Bree asked as she backed up.

"My names Riley Biers, you look as if you need something to eat." He smiled but the smile turned to disgust as a retched smell hit his nose making him hiss showing his abnormal sharp teeth. Bree was terrified as she saw the teeth. she got up and ran from him only for her path to be blocked by three others who was having a hard time controlling their noses from an odor she couldn't smell. they lost control as they plugged their noses. Bree used this chance to run. away from them "Stupid newborns what are you doing, you can't let anyone know of us." Victoria spoke with anger as she looked to Riley "Don't you want to make me proud." She said with a sickly tone. She inwardly was seething. Not only does she have one arm she will need extra planning to destroy the Cullen's and get to Edwards mate.

"Of course not Victoria." Riley responded getting up and shouted at the others to get her. They braced through the smell and charged after the girl.

Nico knew he was close to her as he felt her shadow coming towards him but, what got him running faster then before was when he felt four dead people chasing after her fast. Wait a minute he could shadow travel. He stepped into his shadow.

Bree tripped over her shoes into the side of a trash can.

She turned towards the whooshing sound when she saw three of the four vampires. "For a little human you seem to be able to run pretty fast." the tall one with black hair spoke,

"But, not fast enough Girl!" a frightening one gleamed as if he wanted her blood.

The last one had a look as if he was trying to repulse by her and was handsome. "You girl have two choices. Either you live and join us or die and become our dinner which will it be?"

Bree was beyond scared. she was about to say yes when her shadow expanded giving off a very negative aura "Or how about her third choice she doesn't come with you walking corpses, and I take her some place safe." Nico Di' Angelo spoke rising out of the shadow giving the vampires the full blast of his scent scaring the Vampires even Fred the Vampire that repulsed. "Who the hell are you?" Raoul hissed as his nose could barely handle the scent of fear and death. Everything in his body was telling him to run. But the greatest danger creates the greatest challenges as he leapt forth towards Nico only to disappear in a wall of shadows.

"Bree looked to Nico in fear. "Don't worry Bree I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help you?" Nico said trying to convince her but not doing so well since he was holding a sword.

"What did you do to Raoul?" Diego shouted. he was weary of him seeing he easily defeated one of them. "He should be popping up soon." Nico responded watching the shadows from and a strangling Raoul was trying to break out of the Nico's bounds.

"Release him!" Diego demanded.

"You dead fools? You should realize who you're talking to?" Nico squeezing Raoul with his shadows showing he was not afraid. he went as far as cutting off Raoul's arm like he did with Victoria's arm. "A black sword, it was you who cut off my Victoria's arm!" Riley shouted as he tried to lung from the shadows only to be encased with the shadows. "You're the fool not only did you not think I couldn't sence you foolishly stayed in the shadows. Giving me the perfect opportunity to encase you. In my domain." Nico raged was this all their was to dealing with vampires he was not impressed. as he crushed Raoul like dust in the shadows. As a loud woof sounded out of the alley way.

"Oh look the Calvary has arrived." Nico said not taking his eyes off from the two free Vampires.

Bree looked towards the Hell hound with huge eyes "What the hell is that?" She whined with tears running down her eyes.

"Don't worry Bree they are the friends I was telling you about, meet Mrs O'Leary a Hell hound from hell." Nico responded.

"Nico, Great Zeus, you weren't suppose to run into danger!" The punk haired girl spoke drawing her mace canister activating it reveling her spear. and activated her bracelet revealing her Aegis shield, making the Vampires to coward before her. Jason took to the sky as he flipped his coin that landed on heads activating a javelin to appear in his hands. Percy who less cooly activated his brothers shield and clicked riptide.

"I was buying her Pizza and she ran off I think when I said some of my friends where coming over." Nico shrugged.

"What are you two idiots standing their for are you just going to let a few humans get in our way, Kill them your vampires aren't you?" Riley shouted.

Grover who was shitting buckets of satyr poop at the smell of the Vampires and the strong smell of bleach. he trotted his way over to Nico. "Hey Neeks, I'm just going to stand neer you and ocean girl here." Grover commented as he hid behind Nico.

"What do I look like a shield?" Nico glared at Grover.

"At the moment your the only one who the Vampires aren't going for so Yes, your my sheild, So this is the demigod your found. Strange she smells just like Percy does, but a slit different." Grover said making Bree look at the goat man like he was crazy.

"Hey Nico since you already destroyed one of them we get the rest." Jason reasoned as he struck the one Nico had trapped in his shadows. With Aero blast knocking him against the wall. You human will pay for that!" Riley shouted as he climb the wall and leapt towards Jason who flew out of his rang and struck him with his javelin. cracking him in half.

Thalia took on Diego who took out her hunters knives an directed her electric blasts at him he dodge her attacks went in for a frontal attack. Thalia let loose a stream of electricity of her body at Diego's touch. Harming the newborn. Thalia used this opportunity and shoved her spear into his body and cutting his head off with her knife. "You mean that was it?"

Percy wasn't sure why he brought out his shield so he put it be hind him to protect his one vulnerable spot and charged recklessly at Fred. who looked like he has had enough and ran away, this was something he did not sign up for. He was stopped when Nico wrapped his shadows around his legs "Wasn't it you who said that she had two choices? So your only choice is death." Nico commented Slicing the vampire with his shadows easily. "This Vampire world is a Joke." Nico commented as he returned back to the group who was busy putting away their weapons. "So your the demigod who Nico found I'm impressed." Thalia said.

"What are demigods?" Bree asked she was confused as to what was going on.

"That depends on if you will come with us we won't introduce you to are world if you don't want to?" Nico aid. getting a glare from Percy, Thalia, and Jason.

"What when you became aware of our world weren't you relentlessly attacked, and if she's going to become a nomadic demigod we shouldn't force her to become aware of the world." Nico looked to Bree. "But if you want a place to stay and train to protect your self your best choice is to come with us." Nico stated. Bree looked to Nico "Well you still owe me that taco Pizza." Bree smiled "I would be stupid to turn down your offer." Bree smiled at the thought se could have a new home.

They all were focused on Bree and takeing her home that they didn't even notice four cloaked figures. "My what an interesting developement." the female spoke.

"Your right Jane, maybe this newborn army will give us a new inside look at the new people." her male twin spoke.

"Not that brother, the fact a whole new race live out their. We must report this to Aro this could prove to be useful." Jane responded as they vanished from sight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 12. So please review.**


End file.
